Individual Moments: Soul Eater
by DualInsanities222
Summary: "It's the moments in between that make life beautiful; the quiet in the storms, the end of one dream to the start of another, each small beat of our hearts... Our cherished memories: our on-going Moments." A continuing series of prompt responses featuring favorite Soul Eater Characters. Starring pairings: KidStar, SoMa, SteinSpirit, MedusaKami.
1. KidStar

**CC: This started out as a 50 prompt word-thing that Zo suggested to get me over my 'Everything I Write Sucks! Syndrome' and just sort of mutated from there. We started out doing just 50, then went to 50 EACH, and so in the end we have one-hundred for you to read.**

**Neither of us anticipated how much we'd love this, and now we plan (and hope) to do it weekly.**

**So if you like KidStar, I have a full fic going (The Birth of DeathStar) on my profile. And if you like our general writing styles, we both have several (on-going and completed) on our individual profiles (CuteCat213 and Zoete9).**

**Zo: ...Uh, what she said! **

**Both: And now... This week: KidStar, next week: SoMa! **

**So please enjoy and let us know what you think!**

* * *

**CC:** #1 - Love

It was times like this where Kid thought he might just love Blackstar more than symmetry...

**Zo:** #2 - Yellow

Gems of glittering gold, seemingly a plain yellow to anyone other than BlackStar, were like headlights that shone into his soul- but maybe that's exactly what Kid was trying to accomplish.

**CC:** #3 - Trust

It wasn't something an all-powerful (his partners chastised him 'not yet'), if still young, god of death did easily, but here, now, he found it wasn't as hard as he thought; he trusted Blackstar.

**Zo:** #4 - Violence

BlackStar's habit of riling Kid up often leads to violence, which only serves to confuse the hell out of their friends when the spat becomes a make-out session (contest to see who could shove their tongue down whose throat faster) in less than two seconds flat.

**CC:** #5 - Death

He'd sit there at night sometimes, when his boyfriend was asleep, and think about it, and he always came to the same conclusion: regardless of what laws or rules or (heaven forbid) **_symmetry_** it broke, Death was his, and so was Blackstar.

**Zo**: #6 - Return

When Kid suddenly comes crashing down from the sky- a guilty skateboard not too far behind- his form bloody and bruised and trying to suck the air he lost during the fall back into his lungs, BlackStar only smirks before darting to his lover's side and chiding, "Welcome back," with a mile-wide grin.

**CC**: #7 - Mind

It was annoying more than half the time, and he swore Blackstar did it the other half just to watch him break down in OCD misery, but every time he turned those begging verdant eyes on him, Kid decided that no, he really didn't mind.

**Zo**: #8 - Demon

BlackStar always felt like he was just one terrifyingly small step away from repeating his clan's misdeeds, knowing all too well how easily he could lose himself, obey the devious whispers coming from a power he craved- but one look into Kid's eyes and those demons were zapped mercilessly by the electricity coursing between them.

**CC**: #9 - Moonlight

Kid never got tired of watching Blackstar: in the rain, desert sandstorms; staring at him in class, but really, he thought he looked the best here, in their room, in their bed, illuminated only by moonlight.

**Zo**: #10 - Reason

When Soul asks how he and Kid can even function in a relationship, BlackStar can't come up with a sensible reason... and even if there was one, it's something he'd never admit to Soul despite their close friendship.

**CC**: #11 - Dispose

No, it wasn't going to happen; the whole outfit was enough to give him hives: three buckles on one side, four buttons on the other; just- no, but he smiled anyway and nodded, he'd dispose of the thing later when Blackstar was asleep.

**Zo**: #12 - Thunder

When BlackStar meets Death the Kid, an indescribable jealousy smothers him: this symmetry-obsessed, soon-to-be god, was stealing all his thunder- dammit!

**CC**: #13 - Phone

There were times when they had to be apart -they were both meisters after all, they couldn't always get the same missions- when all the supernatural powers in the world were helpless to connect them; and when that happened they were forced to trade 'I love you'\'Love you, too's over the phone.

**Zo**: #14 - Prank

As soon as Kid tries to commit suicide in a predictable bout of depression by jumping off of one of the many red spikes outside the DWMA, BlackStar, though greatly amused, regrets ever pranking the OCD boy with a devastating unfolding of every last perfect toilet-paper triangle in Death Manor's restrooms.

**CC**: #15 - Threat

He showed no anger, he allowed his boyfriend to deal with it himself, staying a supportive presence in the background; and while no one questioned the student's sudden decision to quietly drop out, they all got the message: no one threatened Blackstar when Kid was around.

**Zo**: #16 - Necklace

The one time BlackStar thoughtfully carves a skull pendant for his lover to hang around his neck by some flimsy black string, he fears the gift won't meet Kid's Perfectly Symmetrical standards and almost doesn't hand his poorly wrapped parcel over when Kid demands to know what's eating him.

**CC**: #17 - Try

The picture on the right of the living room was tilted a skin-shivering two centimeters to the right, and the two loveseats were off their perfectly symmetrical grid by at least a factor of four, and the candlesticks on the mantle- BUT, Kid reined himself in; he really did appreciate Blackstar's try at cleaning the living room.

**Zo**: #18 - Bolt

BlackStar screams at Tsubaki to bolt the doors and lock the windows; his pissed boyfriend is searching for him- "BLACKSTAR!"- too late.

**CC**: #19 - Missing

Those two weeks were the hardest of Kid's immortal life; barely breathing, hardly eating, and he'd forgotten what sleep felt like: the words resounded in his head again and again 'Blackstar is missing'...

**Zo**: #20 - Reaction

BlackStar loved the reactions he got out of Kid, especially the delectable sounds others were disturbed to hear behind closed doors and a myriad of drool-worthy faces hidden away from prying eyes- those were both huge boosts to his ego ("As if it needs more inflating!" his lover would yell, embarrassed, after the inevitable blurting of BlackStar's musings).

**CC**: #21 - Hate

When the damned blue-haired meister shows up again, in the infirmary, bloodied and bandaged from over a week of torture -but at least he kept **_Tsubaki_** safe; call him a bastard but Kid would have rather he kept **_himself_** safe- and smiling just because Kid is there beside him, he knows: there is nothing he won't do to assuage the hate burning in his soul for those who injured his love.

**Zo**: #22 - Bite

It was going to happen eventually, Patty observes with an insane smile, and Liz stares in captivated fascination at the perfectly duplicated set of squiggly bruises on her meister's collarbone: BlackStar decided sometime last night that he wanted all of Death City to know what's his, thus the clamping down of his jaw on porcelain skin had Kid writhing and gasping and demanding he make another to match.

**CC**: #23 - Betray

Kid glares all forms of death and torture at the foolish girl in front of him; knowing for fact that her words ("Blackstar and I are together...") are nothing but lies, and he smirks and says, "Really? Must be why he was screaming my name just this morning," and when her face falls it's only a validation of what he already knows: Blackstar would never betray him like that.

**Zo**: #24 - Dare

BlackStar smirks devilishly amongst the circle of Truth or Dare- "I dare you to... kiss Kid, BlackStar," Maka obviously thinks he isn't going to do it; so the dazed look from his not-so-secret-anymore lover as he ferociously attacks the boy's lips with his own and hilariously shell-shocked faces of the whole group are quite satisfactory: "Would you like a turn with Soul, Maka?"

**CC**: #25 - Blood

Honestly, with the way Blackstar was fussing you'd think Kid had lost a limb or something (not that that was beyond the realm of his healing abilities) when they'd survived their partners, their peers and the **_Kishin_**... but he rolls golden eyes and he lets his boyfriend fuss over his flesh wounds: "It's just a little blood, Star. At least they're symmetrical."

**Zo**: #26 - Hook

BlackStar trudges gloomily towards Death Manor with a strangely irritated Tsubaki in tow, the girl knocks, and Kid opens up with an incredulous look once he registers exactly what's going on, "BlackStar, how the hell did you manage to get a **_fish hook_ **stuck in your lip?"

**CC**: #27 - Think

God -somewhere in the school, his father sneezes- how did he manage to get into situations like this- no, wait, don't tell him; he knew: because when Blackstar asked him to go on one of these (stupid, foolish, reckless) adventures, he couldn't help accepting; only ever thinking about the consequences later- if at all.

**Zo**: #28 - Pulse

His heart thrums a little faster, beats against his ribcage just a **_bit_** harder, when he sees Kid smile a lopsided grin and feels a silky smooth hand slipping into his rougher one- the temptation becomes too much, BlackStar is leaning in, kissing gently, pulse sky-rocketing to dangerous levels.

**CC**: #29 - Sunshine

It started with a stupid, oblivious question (as many a conversation with Blackstar did), spoken more to the air than anything: "I wonder what I would taste like..." he'd probably meant as a food, but Kid didn't miss a beat; didn't even look up from his book as he replied: "You taste like summer rain and sunshine."

**Zo**: #30 - Façade

When he's with Kid, BlackStar doesn't have to pretend everything's okay- because it's not, and it hasn't been for a long time- so when his tears get lost within the heavily falling rain, he opts to just lean on Kid and lets his mask shatter with a wail as arms close protectively around him, "Stop fighting everything by yourself, Star. Let me bear some of your burden, too, that's all I ask..."

**CC**: #31 - Illusive

Blackstar was not making his search easy with all his moving around- this required delicate precision- and no matter how many times he'd told his lover to hold **_still_** he never managed it -but then, that was Blackstar- and he wasn't making it **_any easier_ **to hit that illusive little- "Kid!" -he smirked: 'Found it.'

**Zo**: #32 - Drunk

BlackStar never knew how slutty Kid could be until a few shots of alcohol had gone down the hatch; soon, he had a lap-full of blushing Death God who insisted on provocatively groping anywhere he could possibly reach while positively **_leering_**, which is when BlackStar can't decide if it's a very good or very bad thing that they know each other's bodily weaknesses so well.

**CC**: #33 - Discover

It was somehow both surprising and comforting to know that, even thought they'd been around each other since they were children, even though they knew each other's ins and outs and darkest secrets; they still every day managed to discover something new about one another.

**Zo**: #34 - Paranoid

BlackStar can't help but worry himself sick mulling over the possibilities of never seeing his lover once he'd departed on another mission, the kind that had deadly consequences when dwelled upon too long- but maybe Kid was just as paranoid as he was regarding these particular situations, so he'll try to hide his anxiety with a blinding smile.

**CC**: #35 - Survive

Kid walked away from the smoldering rubble at his back without turning around, he'd never mention that place again; but he took dark, sinister satisfaction in knowing that out of everyone who'd ever passed through that place, Blackstar was the only one left that survived.

**Zo**: #36 - Psychic

It was times like these when BlackStar thought his boyfriend could read his mind, he always knew the right thing to say at just the right moment, after all: "Hey, Star, I love you."

**CC**: #37 - Fall

Kid had fallen many times in his life: on the playground, in the school, from his board -he still winces at that particular (hazy) memory because Shinigami healing or not, a two story fall to solid asphalt **_hurt_**- but he remembered perfectly the hardest fall of his life: it was when a fearless, blue-haired, green-eyed boy walked up to him and said: "Heya! I'm Blackstar and I'm gonna be big star someday!"

**Zo**: #38 - Delusional

BlackStar just couldn't fathom why everyone thought his lover delusional for having extreme panic-attacks over anything asymmetrical since it was one of the things he loved most about him; it made Kid, Kid.

**CC**: #39 - Broken

It was the way that Blackstar looked -before he masked his true emotions with that damn fake smile- after Stein told them it'd take months of hard work and physical therapy for Star to walk again- if ever: Kid had never seen his boyfriend look so broken.

**Zo**: #40 - Moment:

It's the moment when BlackStar realizes he's never outright told the boy in front of him farewell- no matter what kind of perilous adventure was in store, he'd never wanted to speak those words- because they seemed to ring with an overwhelming finality; so when Kid **_does_ **say goodbye the next time he sees him off, BlackStar's blood runs cold inside his veins.

**CC**: #41 - Pain

It took a lot, from both of them: arguments and fights and long stretches of uncomfortable silence; nights when it got to be too much for one of them and the other held him while he cried; but the triumph at the end of the turmoil, the victory when Blackstar stood up and walked across the room unaided: it was worth all the pain.

**Zo**: #42 - Perfect

Everything always had to be perfect, symmetrical, silently beautiful- which is why, one day, knowing he himself could never be described using any of those words, BlackStar asks in an alarmingly small voice: "Kid... why do you love **_me_**?"

**CC**: #43 - Promise

It was the mark of something **_more_**- more than the kisses and touches and nights in each others' beds, more than the flimsy labels of 'boyfriend' or even 'lover', and though they weren't ready to put a name on this new step in their relationship yet; both knew what promise the matching set of (**_four_**) rings meant.

**Zo**: #44 - Despair

BlackStar chokes out a strangled laugh, rubbing furiously at his eyes that- goddammit!- just won't stop leaking tears in generous amounts, obviously trying to remain strong for his audience of sympathetic friends that sit with him against the wall outside the infirmary; they'd almost lost Kid for good this time, **_he'd_ **almost lost **_the_ **most important person to ever step into his life: "I'm going to throttle that bastard when he wakes up."

**CC**: #45 - Grave

They really tried to hold in their snickers: it wasn't right, they both knew it (if Kid's father found out, they'd be cleaning every inch of the DWMA's floors- with toothbrushes: **_their_** toothbrushes) but no matter how grave the situation, it was hard to take their instructor seriously when he had **_glittery_** green hair (courtesy, of course, of one death god with magical connections and his sneaky assassin boyfriend).

**Zo**: #46 - Abducted

When Kid comes barging through his apartment doors, cursing aliens to an eternity in hell for abducting him and having the nerve to be asymmetrical, BlackStar turns inquiringly to Liz, who just shakes her head sadly and gestures to a madly giggling Patty.

**CC**: #47 - Share

Really, it wasn't such a big deal- they'd been much closer than this just last week, been shoved into more cramped quarters than the current one; and it could hardly be expected to have extra room after they'd just got done beating the Kishin: truly, they'd been in worse situations than being forced to share a cramped infirmary berth.

**Zo**: #48 - Space

They both abruptly notice how little space separates them on a daily basis when Maka so kindly points it out that night: "Of course you can sit there, Tsubaki! Kid's practically on BlackStar's lap anyway."

**CC**: #49 - Wish

It was one of those **_extremely_** rare, serious, philosophical moments, and the sound of his lover's voice was quietest and the least self-assured it's ever been when Blackstar hesitantly asks, "If you could have one wish, what would it be?" and Kid looks from the brilliantly deep purple sky to even more brilliant emerald green eyes and smiles- because the answer was so simple: it was right in front of him, "Wouldn't work: I already made that wish... and here you are."

**Zo**: #50 - Spiral

What started out as an innocent lie to keep Kid out of his business, BlackStar realizes with dismay, is on the fast track to spiraling into a catastrophic fist-fight that will leave his head pounding for weeks.

**CC**: #51 - Inside

WHAT was Blackstar **_doing_** standing there like an idiot in the middle of the hallway when Kid was all dressed (or undressed, as the case may be) and they'd been apart for **_three weeks_** -the longest their relationship had **_ever_** gone without contact and- Dammit, Kid grabbed Blackstar by the collar of his shirt and_** dragged**_ him to the bed and carelessly tossed him the lube, "Inside! **_Now_**!"

**Zo**: #52 - Unrequited

BlackStar tries not to think about how utterly crappy his life would be if Kid had rejected him when, once upon a time, he'd timidly (**_blushing_** and _**stuttering**_ and **_mumbling_**, for god's sake!) asked the boy for a first date and received a kiss on the cheek to reward his efforts.

**CC**: #53 - Investigate

They couldn't have stopped themselves if they'd tried (not that they did), it was just **_far_** too tempting to figure out what in the _**world** _Spirit and Stein were apparently sneaking around in order to accomplish- but when they found them (at night, on the roof, it an **_extremely_** compromising position) they really wished they'd never even started their little investigation.

**Zo**: #54 - Hell

It's like being thrown into the fiery pits of hell for BlackStar when he's subjected to watching Maka and Soul fall all over each other like lovesick fools without Kid by his side, so it's no shocker as he comes to the conclusion that being sexually frustrated -in a word- sucks.

**CC**: #55 - Together

They were bleeding, bruised; Blackstar's lower left leg looked like raw meat, and Kid couldn't even see out of one of his eyes- they were going to be feeling this for _**weeks**_ at the _**least**_ and the only way they'd even managed to get out of it alive was because they were (the way they handled everything else thrown their way) together.

**Zo**: #56 - Scramble

There's a terrifying moment when BlackStar finds he and Kid can't quite scramble under the bed-sheets quick enough to prevent said boy's buffoon of a father from getting an eyeful- they'd accidentally forgotten to cover a mirror.

**CC**: #57 - Redo

The whole day had started off bad and proceeded to go down hill and fall off a cliff from there: from their slip-up in the shower and the resultant bruised hip, the sight Kid's father had gotten when he checked the bathroom mirror at his son's pained shout, to the embarrassed, fleeting glances Spirit kept shooting them all afternoon- dammit, they needed a redo of the whole freaking day.

**Zo**: #58 - Hug

Sometimes, BlackStar just needs a hug from his Favorite Person, Kid, to make him able to smile bright as the sun and laugh like he'd die tomorrow again; just be the nuisance everyone knew so very well.

**CC**: #59 - Sympathy

"Shut up," are the first words out of his mouth; he didn't need the pity -**_damn sure_ **didn't need it from his boyfriend- when it was his own idiotic fault (as usual) that he was in pain; but Kid just smiled and shook his head and rubbed his shoulders, "Maka was that bad?" he asked in reference to the pregnant meister, and the look he received was answer enough; so he didn't scold Blackstar on how stupid it was to call a pregnant woman fat, he merely hid his amusement deep and tsk'd, "You have my sympathy."

**Zo**: #60 - Miscommunication

Usually, both parties strive to make themselves as clear as possible when speaking to one another, but BlackStar eventually slips up and promptly gets punched for it, "What the hell, Kid?!" to which his lover blinks, blushes, and awkwardly yet gently ghosts his fingers over the side of BlackStar's face: "S-sorry... I may have interpreted that last part as you cheating on me with Tsubaki."

**CC**: #61 - Joy

It had always been a sore spot before, even with Liz and Patty there because there was this **_distance_** that he never knew how to get**_ rid_** of, and it made him feel so-so **_alone_** and _**unlovable**_... but that wasn't true anymore- now he had someone who cared, who loved him **_in spite_ **of their arguments and for the first time, walking side-by-side through the shopping center, he agreed with the carols: with Blackstar here, it really was a time of joy.

**Zo**: #62 - Breakdown

BlackStar's emotions are warring: he's either downright petrified or worried beyond belief (certainly glad that Tsubaki is spending the night at Maka's so he can do this_** right**_)- when knocks thunder repeatedly, desperately and without pause on his front door; it's all he can register before a distressed Kid is sobbing into his chest, clenching at the back of his shirt with a very muffled explanation for this breakdown; not that BlackStar really understands as he's too busy pressing kisses to the crown of Kid's head and fulfilling the role of anchor for his lover in his moment of vulnerability.

**CC**: #63 - Appreciate

It was one of the few, unspoken taboos in their fights; that word, because it was one of those things they **_never_** took for granted: no matter what happened and what words were said, they always walked away to cool down knowing they were each loved and appreciated.

**Zo**: #64 - Search

Hide-and-Seek is fun, especially when Kid has to find him, because, if he hides well enough, the reward is sure to be magnificent.

**CC**: #65 - Life

"Do you think the others are right when they say we don't have a life?" he asks, and Blackstar pauses in his workout -he will not get lost in his boyfriend's eyes, he chides himself; **_or_** his abs...- and scoffs like it's the stupidest question on the planet, "Who needs a life? We have each other."

**Zo**: #66 - Language

They had their own language: the way BlackStar knitted his eyebrows just so before his face went either unnervingly smiley or blank as a sheet, and the slight change in his posture alerted Kid when something just wasn't right; BlackStar being able to hear the barely noticeable strain in Kid's voice and determining just what the many different gleams that played like movies through his golden eyes meant.

**CC**: #67 - Toy

He's nervous when the other comes through the door, because that particular look on Blackstar's face frequently means chaos and always means trouble, and his swallow is audible through their apartment, "What's with the look, and what's in that bag?" and he knows he's right when Blackstar's smile widens and he reaches into the paper bag, pulling out the bright red object that has Kid's eye going wide as saucers, "Ohh... just a toy," and suddenly he's smiling, too -in spite of the nervous fluttering in his stomach- and says, "Race you to the bedroom!"

**Zo**: #68 - Sarcasm:

BlackStar hates when his boyfriend uses sarcasm; it's always too witty and clever and the other meister is too damn quick at this word game- "What?" Kid smirks condescendingly, "Can't the 'one who will surpass the gods' think of a proper comeback?"

**CC**: #69 - Undecided

It was driving him nuts -really- and he should honestly have more patience since **_he_ **was usually the one that cost them their time with his idiosyncrasies, but Blackstar's indecisiveness was **_killing_** him: "Just pick a movie already!"

**Zo**: #70 - Collapse

Playing 'Janga' is not a strong suit of his, BlackStar learns quickly, as the tower of small wooden rectangles comes tumbling down; he begins to pout angrily, but then the boy with yellow eyes sitting beside him pecks his puffed-out cheek, "Good try, Star, wanna go another round?" and he finds himself nodding cheerfully.

**CC**: #71 - Home

It wasn't big or fancy -**_nothing_** like the school- because they'd gotten it themselves; scrounged and saved every penny for years... So no, it wasn't big, or extravagant, or anything much, really, but it was theirs: it was home.

**Zo**: #72 - Variety

BlackStar would be lying if he said he didn't find Kid's hair interesting- in fact, he quite liked the variety it had to offer, and told the boy so despite the bickering that ensued shortly after the fact.

**CC**: #73 - Confide

It was early morning - the sun barely up- when he found the other side of the bed empty and cold; and a search found his other half up on the roof, unusually quiet: and as he sits next to the blue-haired meister, Blackstar opens up and confides his fears about turning out like the rest of his clan.

**Zo**: #74 - Scars

BlackStar is overjoyed when the star permanently indented on his left shoulder is slashed out; although, to his chagrin, a great deal of it still shows, so Kid assures him that that part of his past is over and done with- it was never his destiny to bear that cursed mark in the first place.

**CC**: #75 - Remember

It's been years -decades, really- and he finds himself reminiscing as all the new students flood his halls, feeling an indescribable melancholy; until solid, warm arms wrap around him from behind and pull him to rest against a muscled chest and he sighs: "Remember when we were that young?"

**Zo**: #76 - Potential

He'll stand by and permit his lover to become Shinigami, no boasts or claims of transcending that particular god passing his lips- because Kid's always had that well-hidden yet definite potential to bring his dream of "perfect order" to life and it's not something Star's willing to wreck for something so trivial.

**CC**: #77 - Experiment

It's on a dark night after a huge fight that Kid sneaks into Blackstar's room, apologizing again and again but Star just looks at him, wanting **_reasons_**, not apologies, and it's then that he shares his greatest fear: that despite the love and affection shown to him, ultimately, he's merely his father's experiment.

**Zo**: #78 - Unstoppable

BlackStar was a wild and unstoppable soul, a force to be reckoned with that seemed to taunt those who were weak both mentally and physically- but he was never too far out of reach for Kid to tame.

**CC**: #79 - Collide

When he hits what feels like a _**brick wall**_, it doesn't even occur to him to say anything; and he doesn't get the chance to rectify that when two steel bands surround him to keep him from hitting the hard ground, and he looks up in surprise to see it's **_not_ **a wall he's collided with, it's a **_god_**.

**Zo**: #80 - Mine

And there they sat, one aspiring Death God and a blue-haired meister who dreamed big, watching 'Tangled': "You were my new dream..." Kid glances at his lover as Eugene croaks a cheesy line, "And you were mine-" Rapunzel finishes; gold and dark green clash, simultaneously agreeing before lips dive forward in a hurry.

**CC**: #81 - Fear

It is, quite by accident, when locked in a rather heated embrace in a convenient hallway closet, that Kid and Blackstar discover Sid's irrational fear of two men in love (which escapes them entirely since he's **_dead_**), but would become later understandable when they find out the only other couple he's seen involves **_Stein_**_ -_which actually makes it perfectly reasonable.

**Zo**: #82 - Obsession

Sometimes, Liz had to wonder which of the two Kid had more of an obsession with: BlackStar or symmetry?

**CC**: #83 - Annoy

They hadn't gotten along at first (they'd actually rather have happily seen the other shot and thrown confetti to commemorate the occasion): Blackstar was arrogant, brash, loud; Kid was overly formal, OCD, and -argh he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him; but in the end -years later and only weeks from their wedding day- they realize they might never even have known the other existed if they hadn't been so annoyed.

**Zo**: #84 - Reality

BlackStar wasn't immune to nightmares, so when he wakes up with sweat drenching his form and a scream locked tightly in the back of his throat, he finds reality turns out to be a much better place; because Kid's alive out here.

**CC**: #85 - Breathe

It was these moments that were his favorite: calm, quiet, _**intimate**_ even if he was only resting his head on Star's chest in bed, where the rest of the world disappeared and they focused only on each moment as it came: each breath as they breathed.

**Zo**: #86 - Blink

Maka was irritated- mainly because BlackStar and Kid were each throwing a hissy-fit and wouldn't be caught dead in the same vicinity as the other, which was seriously disrupting the fragile balance in their circle of friends; so, as one could guess, these were dire times that called for drastic measures: "BlackStar! Kid's being raped by Soul in the kitchen!" and before she can even blink a blur of black and blue is whizzing past her- poor Soul Eater Evans was in for it now.

**CC**: #87 - Guard

Kid screams and fights against the bonds but nothing works- **_he_** is unmoved, and Kid's heart is **_breaking_** but Blackstar looks back at him with a gentle smile in spite of the wounds he'd gotten protecting the death god, "I love you Kid, I'll guard you against all dangers."

**Zo**: #88 - Crush

BlackStar feels more than a pang of disappointment when Kid opts to hang out with Liz, it's more like being crushed and given the old one-two since he has to pretend it's alright- and to think, Kid used to be able to read him like a book, so he wonders: where had that man gone?

**CC**: #89 - Heaven

It's not the physical where lies perfection -though he won't argue it's **_wonderful_**- but the small things: pointless little love notes, (burnt) breakfast in bed, going to sleep worried about your Life Partner away on a mission to wake up with them holding you in their arms... Yes, Kid decides: it's the little things that make being in love heaven.

**Zo**: #90 - Survivor

Kid tears up a bit when he hears his boyfriend's explanation of how it would be better if he had disappeared along with the rest of the Star Clan, and as a consequence he hits him over the head and calls BlackStar a dumb ass: "You're so dense sometimes! What the hell would I have done if we never met? Ever thought of that?"

**CC**: #91 - Sleep

He couldn't have been more tired if he'd tried (he didn't even have enough energy to put power in his mental voice), but no matter how long he lay with his eyes closed, blessed unconsciousness remained out of reach, and it isn't for another six hours (marking a total of three days) when his worry is finally at an end and Blackstar slides in bed behind him, home and safe from his dangerous mission; that Kid can at last relax and slip into the arms of his love and the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Zo**: #92 - Bribery

If Kid thought BlackStar was going to just up and forgive him, boy did he have another thing com- "I'll be your slave for the whole day, I swear," is actually all it was going to take.

**CC**: #93 - Follow

It didn't matter that it was freezing, or that he was injured, or that **_even the death god_** had on winter gear, Blackstar kept pace with him, and when the blue-haired boy's chattering teeth finally became too much, Kid rounded on him, "**_What_** are you doing?" and even though his hair isn't the only thing blue now, he smiles around the chattering, "T-t-t-told ya I'd f-f-follow you anyw-w-where."

**Zo**: #94 - Everything

They'd shared blood, sweat, tears, kisses, so many painful and wonderful memories that BlackStar stopped counting ages ago- still, his Kid, his **_Everything_**, would stay by his side forever and keep adding to those precious moments: "BlackStar, I made that vow before we even knew we were in love."

**CC**: #95 - Mistake

They're **_this_** close to breaking it off -permanently- the fight had gone farther than any other, involving words that were better left for mortal enemies that made a habit of eating children, and they were both only a breath away from utterly destroying whatever they'd ever had; when it happens: they both make the decision that it's not the relationship, it's the **_fight_** that isn't worth it, and that they'd almost lost the best thing that ever happened to them, almost made the biggest mistake of their lives.

**Zo**: #96 - Fool

They were both fools, BlackStar knew, for falling so hard and fast and deep that it wasn't possible to get back up without their other half; what a scary thought it was that, without Kid, he would never be wholly complete.

**CC**: #97 - Hollow

He never thought he could feel so empty, so lost, so **_hollow_**, like there's nothing there inside, until the report came in: no survivors- and Kid is **_beyond_** crushed, beyond caring about laws and the consequences of the universe, because there was only one thing he'd ever asked for, one thing that he valued more than the urges that were literally a part of him; and so the God of Death made the command, because a stronger god would need to help the world if he was without Blackstar.

**Zo:** #98 - Tongue

This was pure tortue, Kid thinks as he shifts in his seat uncomfortably, watching BlackStar's pink tongue dart out to catch another stray drop of ice-cream before it swirls all around the fleshier part of the iced treat: Kid suddenly decides he wants to know what the two taste like as one and lunges for it.

**CC:** #99 - Snow

It was one of his few calm moments, as he stared out the sliding glass door at the white-washed land, the utter quiet of the landscape washing through him- until he heard the movement behind and turned to see his husband yawning as he approached, "Star? What are you doing up so early? I woke up cold." and he hides his smile by turning back towards the glass, Kid hugging him from behind (to steal his heat, the thief) and resting his chin on his shoulder until the silence is just a bit too much -but he can't tell Kid that he was experiencing a moment of quiet thought; of seeing the earth sleep in preparation of renewing itself, of watching endings and looking forward to new beginnings- so he merely shrugs: "Just... watching the snow."

**Zo:** #100 - Last

BlackStar would always be labeled his first as well as his last- the only person he would ever love so much it ached to be apart for more than a day- after all, Kid didn't spend any time waiting for Mr. Right to show up; not when BlackStar was, well, already prepared to spend an eternity with him, OCD and all.


	2. SoMa

**CC: Okay, so I'm putting this chapter up all on my lonesome this week because Zo's poor laptop got a virus, but she's here in spirit. (That was a euthemism: the Stein/Spirit chapter is [hopefully, computer allowing] next week.)**

**Oh! But Zo DID remind me to tell you that even if it seems otherwise at times, all our prompts were written individually; we just sometimes sync up and mesh unbelievably well (you'll notice at the bread\toast duo below).**

**Also, if SoMa's your thing, I have one of those on my profile, too! And now, on with the pairing!**

* * *

**Zo**: #1 - Dog

Soul likes to compare Maka's pigtails to a pair of long, floppy dog ears because of how velvety-soft they were if you ran your fingers over one.

**CC**: #2 - Temptation

It was, Maka decided, **_completely_ _unfair_** that was Soul walked around the apartment **_without a shirt_ **and honestly expected her to continue writing their report on the last mission- the man was pure muscle and the air conditioner was broken and- really, he was a worse temptation than rocky road ice cream when she was on a diet.

**Zo**: #3 - Makeup

The one time Maka decides to wear makeup, Soul stares blankly and demands that the "trashy goo" be washed off immediately- he finds even the smallest amount of black an unpleasant distraction from her captivating emerald eyes- but when asked for a reason, the weapon only tells her she looks better (cooler) without it.

**CC**: #4 - Innocence

It baffled her, all day, as Soul's eyes never left her for more than a few moments, because she couldn't figure out just what it was about her that was fascinating him so, and when she finally gets up the nerve to ask at the end of the day -hand on her hips over her new pink-plaid skirt and leaned forward with her jacket gone leaving her in nothing but the white button-up (with two buttons **_not_** done up at the top and bottom); Soul just shakes his head and tells her she's too innocent for her own good.

**Zo**: #5 - Fond

It's both cute and amusing how Maka always stomps about the apartment in irritation when Soul refers to something as cool; so he keeps doing it, just for the reaction that has him, unbeknownst to her, smiling fondly.

**CC**: #6 - Forgive

Hell to the no, it was going to take **_a lot_** more than just begging for her to forgive him- he'd had his **_face_** in another woman's **_cleavage_**!

**Zo**: #7 - Marker

Soul knows for certain that he's going to die an excruciating death the second a livid gleam jumps into his meister's eyes: why did he let BlackStar talk him into doodling on Maka's face with permanent marker as she slept, again?

**CC**: #8 - Burn

It's less than two seconds after the pained sound leaves her mouth (she's only just started the quick downward jerk and the imminent curse word hasn't even touched the air yet) and he's already there, making sure his Meister is safe and caring for her injuries (even if it's only from cooking) and Maka looks away with a blush at the complete focus in his crimson eyes as Soul pulls her finger to his lips after bandaging it and kisses her little burn.

**Zo**: #9 - Bench

He's not sure how it happens, only comprehending the fact that Maka is now laughing melodically while pinned underneath him this evening, a cliché setting-sun hanging low in the sky as they maintain a precarious balance on the rickety park-bench that could prick either one of them with splinters anytime it chooses; but he quits thinking about all those possibilities when satiny lips press into his.

**CC**: #10 - Fragile

Maka is strong, brave; she can handle idiot blue-heads and the Kishin and get right back up again; but sitting here in their darkened apartment with Soul holding her close like she's the most important thing in the world makes her feel like she doesn't **_have_** to be so strong- and she takes them moment to just feel fragile and loved and precious.

**Zo**: #11 - Like

From the moment they met, Soul liked Maka... the only difference between then and now is, maybe, he can claim he **_loves_** her instead.

**CC**: #12 - Dream

It's when she's been staring at him for going on an hour that he finally gets curious enough to call her on it, and Maka blushes until she's sure all her blood is in her head; because how can she ever possibly tell Soul that after everything they've been through and all the hardships they've faced, she's finally realized he's not her father **_at all_** and that, actually, he's her dream come true.

**Zo**: #13 - Must

Soul lives to ensure Maka lives, and he knows it makes her irrationally frightened to hear it, but he'd die if she died; Soul **_must_ **protect his meister -screw preserving his _**own**_ life to hell- and the only drawback is not knowing what Maka would do after he's gone.

**CC**: #14 - Passion

Their relationship was a study in contrasts: calm moments, **_cool_** moments, quiet moments; but the most satisfying ones were the big, explosive, conflagration moments- and whether they were heatedly pressed up against a wall (or any solid surface) or shouting at each other with eyes blazing and sparks lighting the air between them: no one could deny that their relationship lacked any form of passion.

**Zo**: #15 - Superman

He wasn't a hero with unbeatable powers, he's proven to be weak-minded enough to let the black-blood cloud his intentions and launch him into a frenzy of insanity, but in this moment, as Maka begins plummeting to the stony ground below, he prays to god he can be that girl's Superman every time she needs rescuing.

**CC**: #16 - Wind

It's sappy (even in her head) and she'd **_never_** say it out loud lest Soul accuse her of being a girl (as if her bras and feminine products weren't **_enough_ **of a clue...), but at the moment, as they work together, him as a Death Scythe with her Grigori soul and the sky is so clear and fresh and just **_blue_** around them that she realizes no matter how cliché it sounds, they are the wind beneath each others' wings.

**Zo**: #17 - Past

Soul's not too sure he **_ever_** wants anyone to find out just how deeply a simple black piano with the standard eighty-eight keys is rooted into his past; but Maka requests a song and he plays it hauntingly beautifully in spite of the memories rushing towards him with each resounding note.

**CC**: #18 - Shake

All around her it's dark and cold and so completely**_ alone_** and everyone's **_leaving_** her: her mom, her dad, her friends, and- no, please not **_him_** too- and suddenly she's awake and staring with wet cheeks at the one who **_never_ **left her, no matter what, and holds her close after shaking her from her nightmare, and Maka falls easily back into a now-dreamless sleep feeling safe and comforted.

**Zo**: #19 - Keychain

Soul knows it's dumb -is certain it would earn him a disbelieving look and a, "Why are you bringing this up now?" if he says it aloud- but when he notices that Maka's kept the cheap, junky shark keychain he bought on a whim **_years_** ago, his heart gives a flutter of happiness.

**CC**: #20 - Ghost

It's days later when she gets to return the favor; sensing his soul's distress rooms away in the middle of the night and goes to him; as soon as she touches him Soul jerks upright and pulls her into his arms, hiding his face in her neck and shaking; and Maka soothes him with gentle words and gentler touches- and when morning comes she knows neither of them will ever mention these little episodes, but that they'll always be there for one another when their ghosts start gaining on them.

**Zo**: #21 - Tables

Soul is awakened rudely from his slumber on the couch by a shriek of pain, and as he squints through the darkness curiously, he can't contain his amused snort at what he finds: Maka glares, "Shut up and go back to sleep, you jerk!" and resumes rubbing furious circles on the bruise already forming from her midnight tussle with the coffee-table.

**CC**: #22 - Addiction

It's not really his fault (though it actually kinda is) that Maka can't stop touching him; she did it without thought, she had him in her hands most of the time throughout the day, and it just never really sunk in that touching hard, unnaturally warm metal would have a different reaction than touching bronzed, even-warmer skin; and when she finally did realize it, she couldn't force herself to stop- somehow, over the course of their relationship together, she'd just become addicted to touching Soul all the time.

**Zo**: #23 - Dedication

Amongst their dysfunctional family made up of tight-knit friends, Soul meets Maka's wide forest-green eyes with bleeding red and winks from the stool he slouches on; he pounds the white rectangles just once, shockingly calling attention to himself, but then she knows why when he opens his mouth: "This one's decicated to Maka."

**CC**: #24 - Stained

It's gotten to the point when mornings together were a perfectly orchestrated chaos: Soul half-dead dragging himself from his room to start the coffee pot while Maka weaved around him to get breakfast started; she pulled the eggs from the fridge and slid them across the counter, without even looking Soul reached up into the too-high cabinets and put the skillet on the stove for her, they were pressed back-to-back for a moment while they spun so he could get to the mugs in the dish drainer and she could start the pan heating- all was right in their world... until a crash came from the hall outside just as she took her cup and fumbled it; Soul catching the thing before the hot liquid could burn her (he had notoriously thick skin) and she frowned at the sleeve of his shirt **_she_** was responsible for washing, "Dammit, that's going to stain."

**Zo**: #25 - Hesitate

Just one millisecond of hesitation or a single shred of doubt in battle could cost you your life: that's what Soul repeats to himself when Maka does **_both_** of these things, and then listens, disoriented and detached but still acutely aware, to the heart-breaking screeches of his name as a plethora of deadly blows meant for **_her_** slice, bruise, tear up **_his_** skin instead.

**CC**: #26 - Lose

Sitting in the infirmary next to his bed, with his calloused fingertips resting in her rough hands, Maka doesn't even try to hold in the tears he's not awake to see or wipe away, **_promising_** she'll never hesitate again, not with what (and who) she has to lose.

**Zo**: #27 - List

BlackStar and Death the Kid sincerely regret asking **_why_** and **_how_** Soul could have **_possibly_** fallen in love with who he did; it seemed he had two horrifically long lists of the reasons Maka was his other half.

**CC**: #28 - Change

She couldn't pinpoint it at first, when it had started to happen; when she'd started being drawn from her shell, a flower forced to bloom; when she started choosing **_friends_** over books, and outings with the gang instead of quiet nights at home... until a warm arm drapes around her shoulders and she looks up into concerned red eyes: ah, that's right, the changes started with Soul... and she smiles at his astonished look when she leans up and kisses him 'just cause'.

**Zo**: #29 - Scratch

Patty cackles uncontrollably as she slams a palm repeatedly into Soul's back where she _**knows**_ ever-burning trails of pain are: Maka was a scratcher -a nail-raker, to be exact- and it has decidedly become the bane of his existence as he's assaulted by another purposeful whack.

**CC**: #30 - Secret

It's supposed to be quiet: on the down low, **_unknown to others_**, and yet **_somehow_** (Maka suspected Blackstar, Soul swore it was Patty) , **_everyone_** knew about their 'secret' relationship.

**Zo**: #31 - Different

Soul thinks he looks **_much_** too different from the other inhabitants of Death City -he has teeth that terrify small children, eyes colored a dull red and hair white as snow- but when Maka smiles and asks him to take a look at their friends, Soul understands: they've all got odd traits, including his meister with her too-green eyes ("But Maka, how are those bad? I think they're... beautiful," he's confused again, and she smiles even wider: "Don't you get it, Soul? **_Different_** doesn't mean **_bad._**")

**CC**: #32 - Waste

She fought it, at first, because _**really**_- "Soul, this is pointless! How many times have you tried teaching me to dance now? We're just going to end up tangled on the floor or the couch again. This is a complete waste of time," but when he pulled her close and grinned down at her with a simple, "Worth it, though," she gave in because **_really_**- who could argue with that?

**Zo**: #33 - Expect

It's heart-stopping, eye-opening, for Soul -because he doesn't expect, certainly didn't _**want**_, Maka to shield him from the Kishin's blast- and he carefully reconsiders what his meister's feelings were in the aftermath of his previous sacrifices, because **_damn_**, all these swarming emotions can't be good for his health.

**CC**: #34 - Hold

It's over and they won and they're both (they're**_ all_**) alive- and she should probably be wondering why Kid has his tongue down Blackstar's throat- but the Kishin is gone and she's content to just spend the rest of the time until the medics pick them up being held in Soul's arms.

**Zo:** #35 - Julia

This situation made **_zero_** sense to Soul, but for some reason, Maka was looking ready to punch him: "Who the **_hell_** is **_Julia_**, Soul?!" ah, well, that explains it... "I swear, Maka, I don't even know a Julia! Have you been listening to Liz's useless gossip stories again?"

**CC**: #36 - Paranoid

After she refuses to listen to him for the _**fourth**_ time he tries to explain, he very obviously gives up and lets her search the entire apartment without a word, and when she comes creeping back with her face low and her cheeks heated, he only shakes his head and pulls her into a searing kiss- he doesn't even have to say it: he's not her father, he's not cheating on her, and she's being paranoid... but the kiss is kinda worth it.

**Zo**: #37 - Exterior

"The inside is what counts!" millions of people all preached, but Soul couldn't care less, because Maka has the best of both worlds: interior **_and_** exterior beauty.

**CC**: #38 - Psychic

She could swear that Soul had ESP or something, knew when she was down even when she smiled, knew she was furious even when she laughed, and knew exactly when the usually ignored barbs of cruel teenage girls hit too close to home: and she sighed through her tears as she laughingly asked if he was psychic, but Soul just stared at her before he shook his head, "Cool as that would be, it's just because I love you."

**Zo**: #39 - Amazing

Soul was baffled, utterly amazed by what couple months could do to a person: suffice to say, he can't label Maka "Tiny-Tits" anymore.

**CC**: #40 - Belong

She never thought the word would fit her- after all, where could the solo-bookworm-divorcedparents-snappy attitude girl **_possibly_** fit- but that was before her friend-partner-weapon-protector-somethingmore made a place in his life for her: a place Maka realized she absolutely belonged.

**Zo**: #41 - Give

Soul tries to give and take equally, which applies to compliments as much as it does everything else: "That dress doesn't look half bad on you, Maka," he'll smirk and throw the comment out (first he gives one-); she beams and, knowing it's a sincere statement, reciprocates (-then he takes another), "And you look dashing in black and red, Soul."

**CC**: #42 - Greed

"SOOUULL!" the cry resounds through the apartment, and while frequently cocky and suffering lags in judgement but never stupid, the white haired teen hides in the closet in weapon form; Maka stalks after him with intent to throttle, the greedy bastard used every single one of their bathroom towels AGAIN!

**Zo**: #43 - Drown

Soul was drowning in Maka's eyes; which sounded pretty damn stupid, cheesy, and impossible, because exactly how did one drown in the trees of a forest?

**CC**: #44 - Tree

Maka sat on her heels, watching in concern and ignoring Soul's lamentations in the background, "You **_killed_ **my **_baby_**!" the white haired teen sighed, "Maka, it's just a tree!"

**Zo**: #45 - Fight

The gang loves to watch Maka and Soul fight, it had to be the most entertaining thing on the planet- why else would the streets of Death City be thrumming with an explosion of laughter?- but soon BlackStar screams that he isn't about to be outdone by either of them and attempts to join the squabble while Kid forcibly silences him with a swift kick to the head.

**CC**: #46 - Procrastination

Soul knew there was something he was supposed to be doing while Maka was away at that meisters-only thing, but he couldn't quite scrounge up the effort to remember what it was at the moment; he flopped back on the couch with a sigh- ah well, he'd figure it out tomorrow.

**Zo**: #47 - Say

He doesn't know the reason Maka stays with him until it's spoke aloud with a shake of a head and rolling pools of green, a teasing smirk: "Isn't it obvious? You're just **_too_** **_cool _**to resist, Soul."

**CC**: #48 - Want

There is a **_fine_** (mile wide) line between all the things Soul tells Maka he wants, and the very few she's (grudgingly) inclined to give him.

**Zo**: #49 - Freeze

Soul is frozen in the doorway of their apartment, BlackStar is downright horrified; all courtesy of the interaction their observing, but soon the scythe-boy is flying backwards with nose-blood splattering the walls and BlackStar is scolding his sisterly figures: "Tsubaki! Maka! This is not a bathhouse! Why in Death's name are you sitting so close to each other like **_that_**?!"

**CC**: #50 - Regret

Seeing all the other meisters (all the other **_girls_**) all the time took its toll, and one evening Maka can't help but ask in a concerningly small voice, "Soul, do you ever regret being partners with me?" the silence is deafening -for the single instant it lasts- until Soul shakes his head and says in his least concerned voice: "Not even once."

**Zo**: #51 - Fin

It was a phenomenon: this particular fish had not **_bitten_** the hook, but **_grabbed_** the damn thing between it's stubby little fins; in the event of extracting the sharp object, Maka can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing, thus distracting Soul enough for him to chuck the hook over his shoulder... straight into BlackStar's lower lip, who flounders helplessly as he shrieks: "Holy crap! Soul, Kid's going to kill me when he sees this! I can't blame him, but do you even _**know** _how much he likes kissing and blo-" and the red liquid-of-life projectiles through the air as Maka has an explosive nose-bleed.

**CC**: #52 - Rant

She'd given up trying to stop his rant about not needing directions an hour ago and merely slouched down to stare out the window, and he was only just now starting to wind down from his tirade and look around, "Now when's the next exit?" she didn't even look over from her window-watching as she answered, "You drove right past it about twenty minutes back."

**Zo**: #53 - Frame

When Maka makes the most unpredictable promise and gives him permission to do something life-threatening with the boys, he asks, "Can I get that in writing?" because he's going to frame it in gold to commemorate this once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

**CC**: #54 - Toast

Soul always gives her weird looks in the morning when she makes her own breakfast, but she studiously ignores him, even when he incredulously asks, "**_How_ **do you survive all day on nothing but a slice of **_toast_**?"

**Zo**: #55 - Crust

Soul **_hates_** that sandwiches have that disgusting layer of crust lining their edges, so when Maka actually **_remembers_** this fact and slices it off, he thanks her with a sweet kiss.

**CC**: #56 - Right

It's weird, how they work when they **_really_** shouldn't: she's bookish, he's always working out; she's alone, he's always surrounded by people; she's downright plain, he stands out in any given crowd- but somehow they manage to strike an imperfectly perfect balance: them together is just **_right_**.

**Zo**: #57 - Hope

Glimmers of hope were always shining in Maka Albarns jade eyes, so, now, when that emotion is suddenly and mysteriously missing, it's all Soul can do not to launch into a full-blown panic-attack.

**CC**: #58 - Moment

The fights, the arguments, the battles; the classes, the exercises, the detentions (that he gets and she oversees); the crazy, the confusion- but the calm, the quiet; yes, it's the precious moments between that Maka cherishes.

**Zo**: #59 - Raspberry

When Maka blows a raspberry at something he says, it's a very bizarre turn-on for Soul, and she finds this out as soon as he glomps her to the ground with his hands threading through her hair and a tongue exploring her mouth.

**CC**: #60 - Spirit

It's as bad (worse, even) as she always feared it would be, two titanic forces in a devastating clash of wills for the thing they both hold most precious; the air is practically alight with fire and the scent of ozone from eye-lightning- the epic stand-off ensues: Soul Eater Evans, her partner, her love, her boyfriend; and Spirit Albarn, her _**father**_... Death help them all.

**Zo**: #61 - Daughter

Spirit is having one hell of a time tolerating the boy Maka's chosen to love, but then that changes and he knows he'll eventually accept the kid; the red-head smiles as he watches his famously klutzy daughter stumble along the sidewalk, and, seconds before she can crash to the cement, Soul is there to pull her back up again with strong arms and a scolding to "be more careful!"

**CC**: #62 - Tear(s)

It's a rare thing for her, simply because Maka**_ is_** so strong and self-reliant so much of the time, but Soul never says anything about the times when she's not, he just quietly holds her close and wipes away her tears.

**Zo**: #63 - Nectar

Maka tastes like the nectar that comes from honey-suckles and something else he can't quite put a name on; Soul has to -cheeks flaming red- give this description when asked why he can't just **_kiss_** her without shoving his tongue into her mouth.

**CC**: #64 - Faith

It's beyond simple trust in another person -believing them when they say they won't tell a secret or that they'll catch you when you fall- it's something else entirely to an absolute and unthinking, **_unbending_** belief in that person to be there for you without having to promise or be asked, to know they're always going to be there: it's having faith.

**Zo**: #65 - Tattoo

When Soul hides his new tattoo from her, claiming they should save it for some other time, Maka becomes too curious for her own good; and when the shirt finally comes off, there it is: her name inked on the skin above his heart.

**CC**: #66 - Dirty

Aaaaand... they're fighting again, for the third time... that morning, before **_noon_**... all because it's that most hated day of the week (**_chore day_** ) and they are, once again, arguing over who does what (because niether of them hold to the**_ list_** specifically for the task) and both are determined do the least of the work; even the way it **_sounds_**: 'chore' is a dirty word between them.

**Zo**: #67 - Eyelashes

It makes him smile, the tickling flutter of her eyelashes against his cheek when they just lie in bed together and forget the world's craziness for a couple hours; she might be asleep, he'll never know, but the words come out anyway: "Maka Albarn, I love you."

**CC**: #68 - Bury

She's inconsolable, and every attempt Soul makes to appease her grief is met with swift retribution -the bastard, it's all his fault- as they stand over the small ditch dug in the yard and bury her poor dead tree with honors.

**Zo**: #69 - Concept

He doesn't understand the concepts they try to teach in the DWMA's classrooms; paperwork and tests and studying is not Soul's forte: the only things he needs to know are how to fight well and protect Maka with his life- and if he does **_those_** correctly, the concept has been learned.

**CC**: #70 - Slip

This was a terrible idea to begin with, and she can't even remember how in the world she'd let him talk her into something as outrageously stupid as this -if the ballroom lessons didn't prove something about her in situations like this (where that thing called 'grace' was needed in abundance, and she very apparently had _**none**_) then she didn't think there was any hope for them, because sure as Kid was OCD she was going to slip-"Aahh!" and warmth enclosed her, helping her back to her (stupid, precarious) ice skates, "Got you! You're fine, Maka; I'm here for you."

**Zo**: #71 - Hot

Soul scoffs and rolls his eyes when Maka starts comparing herself to Tsubaki, "If Death City ever held a contest to see which girl was the hottest, I'd lose to Tsubaki for sure- I mean, she has giant breasts and curves that are totally unf-" he stops her there, kisses chastely and looks straight into her eyes; this was just plain stupid, "Sure, she's got all those things, but they're superficial... and I like you better for the same reasons."

**CC**: #72 - Fantasy

It's everything she always dreamed but never dared hope: the way they fit together, the completeness of the moment, the love between them; it's something straight from a fantasy.

**Zo**: #73 - Whipped

When Maka shows up and demands Soul help her with some unknown task, he follows the girl back to their apartment without a word, which prompts BlackStar and Kid to yell, "Dude, you are so whipped!" and he replies, with a daunting smirk, "I guarantee Kid would do **_anything_** you asked of him, too, BlackStar, as long as he's getting some."

**CC**: #74 - Note

It's completely stupid and juvenile (and yet oddly exhilarating and satisfying) and they both beam when they get away with it even as Kid and the Thompsons roll their eyes about it: to think, Soul and Maka trading notes back and forth in class like a couple of children.

**Zo**: #75 - Drama

Fights between Tsubaki and Maka, Soul finds out, are apocalytic: he hadn't known Tsubaki could be so devious until she **_somehow_** dyes Maka's ash-blonde hair a sparkling _**neon pink**_- Maka fumes and plots revenge, Soul recieves a stinging smack when he goes in for a single kiss during the long week- that's it, all he wants is for this drama to be done with.

**CC**: #76 - Wrong

It's the day from **_hell_**: spilt coffee resulting in both stains **_and_** burns (and of course nothing else appropriate to wear), discovering the alarm clock failed to go off and they're both **_massively_** late, to forgetting the assignments at the apartment in their mad rush out the door (and apparently Kid and Blackstar are having a hell of a time, too)... by the time lunch rolls around they join Blackstar and Kid in thumping their heads on the group table: everything that possibly **_could_** go wrong **_has_**.

**Zo**: #77 - Annual

Obviously, birthdays were an annual thing, and therefore should not be too hard to remember; but then Soul **_does_** forget, even goes so far as to inquire, "Wait, that was... _**this**_ year?" and a doubly-strong Maka-Chop is the response.

**CC**: #78 - Song

Okay, both Maka and Soul realized it was probably unfair to make out in sight of their friends (but mostly Blackstar) when Kid and his partners are away on a mission, but they didn't think they deserved **_this_** brand Blackstar's torture: "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody nerves, everybody's nerves..."

**Zo**: #79 - Wealth

Money and nice things that told your financial status were something Soul could live the rest of his days without, but that didn't mean Maka agreed: "Get your ass off the couch and **_work_** for once, Soul!"

**CC**: #80 - Magic

It was a silly, childish thought, and Maka blushed just thinking it to herself, but when Soul kissed her like she was the only girl in the world, it felt like magic.

**Zo**: #81 - Accept

Soul was cool with it, he accepted the idea of two guys being together (**_had_** to be okay with it because, well, Kid and BlackStar were his friends), but Maka fizzled into a fangirling mess whenever she saw boys kiss- and suddenly he liked this "yaoi" thing a million times more since it got her in the mood.

**CC**: #82 - Period

She honestly didn't know whether to break down in tears (at the utter failure) or give in to hysterical laughter (at the well-meaning attempt) but Maka knew one thing for certain: she was never going away for any extended period of time again; if Soul didn't water her plants at all, he drowned them.

**Zo**: #83 - Angel

To Soul, all Maka needed was wings and a halo to be the most beautiful angel of them all; or perhaps, a tail and horns to be the sexiest devil he's ever seen.

**CC**: #84 - Delusional

It had been an on-going thing ever since Maka had expressed her *ahem* **_enthusiasm_** over Blackstar and Kid's make-out sessions, and Soul (in truly retarded-male fashion) had gotten this (**_not going to happen_**) _**moronic**_ idea stuck in his head until Maka had had it and rounded on him with her hands on her hips: "Soul Eater Evans, if you think there's any chance in hell you're going to get Tsubaki and I to kiss, you're **_delusional_**!"

**Zo**: #85 - Drop

Long ago, Soul resolved to **_never_ **cry in front of her, but, now, as he hangs up the phone after a scream-fest with his older- **_better_**- brother a mix of frustrated and angry tears drip-drop onto the tile as she embraces him, a sobbed laugh escapes when he notices it; she shouldn't be crying with him.

**CC**: #86 - Lie

It was blatant; hell, she and Kid both looked like they'd contracted some strange pox when they walked in the room, and her blushing didn't help her credibility at **_all_** when she covered the very visible bruise on her neck and exclaimed the bold-faced lie: "It's not a hickey!"

**Zo**: #87 - Fracture

Soul really wishes Maka would stop looking at him like he's this poor, wounded thing; because, for god's sake, he'd only fractured his wrist during their last training session!

**CC**: #88 - Smirk

"I can't- I just- you-" it was a sight to see: Maka Albarn, speechless; and to think all it took was an engagement ring- but a victory's a victory, and Soul doesn't even try to contain his smirk (but given the size of that stone, she's willing to forgive him, just this once).

**Zo**: #89 - Read

Soul often finds that when you turn a page in the story of Maka Albarn, she's still just a book half unread: he likes that.

**CC**: #90 - Enough

She can barely hear a voice, vaguely make out some words; but her entire world is focused on the next blow against her blades and she's trying her best lose the half of her that's conscious because the emotional pain is _**too much**_- but then she feels the warmth on her face, the arms around her (heedless of the injuries her blades are causing) and the tear-clogged words whispering in her ear to bring her out of her blood-rage when she thought she'd lost him: "Enough, Maka. That's enough."

**Zo**: #91 - Minute

Soul Eater Evans wasn't the one to ask out Maka Albarn- oh no- she'd had to take it into her own hands: "I'm so sick of watching the minutes pass as we go nowhere, Soul! And I don't know what you're so afraid of, what's holding you back, but here's my reaction to that fear-" and then the rollercoaster ride that was to be their relationship began with a jolting loop when she kissed him.

**CC**: #92 - Hug

There is no denying that Soul Eater Evans is 'cool', usually calm, mostly collected; and Maka takes unholy glee in watching him lose that cool to a fierce crimson blush with a simple hug from her.

**Zo**: #93 - Good

Soul knew Maka was a sickeningly good girl, which made the mission of "corrupting" her and bringing out that not-so-innocent side all the more exhilarating.

**CC**: #94 - Touch

Always before, it had bothered her, because she didn't get people, she didn't like people, and she most certainly didn't **_touch_** people: her most common response to even a casual brush being a harsh "Stop touching me!" but that all changed with Soul, and now as he pauses in running his fingers through her hair to change the channel she leans back into his chest and frowns up at him, "Who said you could stop?"

**Zo**: #95 - Postcard

Soul immediately decides he'll send letters rather than postcards whenever he goes on trips after Maka tells him how an ex of hers sent one saying, "I wish you were her," and never returned: his meister's distrust in men is abruptly more reasonable and his heart break a little for her when she explains the way she held onto false hope that Mister Abandonment left out an 'e' somewhere.

**CC**: #96 - Bulb

There were lots of times Maka hated her body: when she stumbled over any sort of grace-related activity, when she was forced to endure the torture of the girls' locker room, and even now when she struggled on her tip-toes to screw in a stupid lightbulb- until she feels heat press full-body against her entire back and warm fingers pluck the offending object from her grasp by her partner, "Here, I got it, short-stuff." ...and maybe her body wasn't so deficient after all.

**Zo**: #97 - Wonderful

The music, a light, upbeat melody, drifts through thin walls sweetly while a door creaks opens and in walks a simple girl, "Aren't you a scythe? I-I'm a meister... we should be partners," but he doesn't **_know_ **this girl and she doesn't**_ know_** him, "Hmm, play me a song from your soul. This one just doesn't fit you at all!" so he does out of vague curiosity about how she could tell it wasn't **_him-_** the mystery technician is awed and smiling and humming along (**_W__hy? _**Nobody had ever liked his gloomy style, Wes' was more ideal) as he pounds the keys madly; fingers weaving a dark crescendo of sound that vibrates brilliantly in the air before halting altogether- and **_Maka_** is the first to say his playing is wonderful in a long, long time.

**CC**: #98 - God

Maka looks like fairy queen as she and the others walk down the aisle, reaching the end of the carpet and standing to the sides of the altar as the organ music starts playing and Kid walks down (perfectly symmetrical, of course) and Maka looks across at Soul as vows are exchanged, both of them reveling in the honor of being Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively at this momentous event: the wedding of two Gods.

**Zo**: #99 - Hypnotic

Soul hadn't wanted to dance with Maka at the Christmas party, because despite not being able to partner-dance, when she did it **_alone_ **and **_freely_**, Soul couldn't tear his eyes away from the hypnotizing sway of hips that moved in sync with the music's beat.

**CC**: #100 - Finally

Soul is absolutely speechless as he watches her (can't possibly tear his eyes away) as she paces towards him for their turn, dressed in glorious white like an angel fallen from heaven just for him, and he barely finds the words to say all that's been bubbling up in his heart and soul since the day he met and she asked him to play for her, and as their lips meet -not for the first nor the last time, but somehow the world just **_stops_** it's so special- all he can think is: finally.


	3. SteinSpirit

**CC: Okay, so Zo's computer has gotten over it's sickness and SHE'S BACK! *Huggles Zo-chan, then shoves her center-stage* You're on, Zo-chan! *Whispers:* Don't forget to tell them next week's couple!**

**Zo: *blinks* Um, okay. Well, all I really have to say is that some of these are pretty twisted and/or disturbing... mostly _mine_ but CC may have a few of her own. Please, skip #40 if you are a dog-lover, because I don't want you to hate Stein. This was unbelievably fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading as much as we loved writing it. -The pairing next week is Medusa/Stein! **

**CC: I just had to put this up here; my favorite prompt of my own for this chapter is Report (so much fun!), and my favorite of Zo's is Lizard (and I really feel kinda bad about that, but it really is my absolute favorite and I just adore it!).**

**Zo: My favorite from CC's would have to be Priest (the instigator for Report) because it's just so damn hilarious! But the pick for my own prompt would have to be Song (my gosh, the imagery that one gave me!).**

**CC: Oh, yeah! I should also give out the warnings for this chapter. Lemme think: Stein/Spirit (that deserves it's own warning), standard disturbia/sqwick warning (why this bothers some I don't know, especially the yaoi-lovers, but we have mentions of Mpreg, and if you don't like it you can just GTFO), and if you're a member of PETA I can pretty much guarantee this isn't the chapter for you (but do keep in mind, at least for one specific prompt, that these characters [or at least the mangaka] are asian, and have different ideas about food choices), and general discomfort (but then, it's _Stein_). So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CC**: #1 - Sparrow

It's almost like being children again, this same situation having played out once before: regardless of Stein's penchant for vivisection and butchering, when Spirit brings an injured sparrow to the stitched man, he merely sighs, shakes his head with a smile, and treats the bird.

**Zo**: #2 - Farm

Spirit wonders where Stein gets all the animals he dissects, but he questions no more when an expectant (wild-eyed, and probably just as insane as Stein) farmer pounds on their front door and demands payment for the last something or other creature who's name Spirit can't pronounce correctly.

**CC**: #3 - Measure

They're only together out of necessity, assigned as partners instead of choosing each other; and they stand there on opposite sides of the room, watching warily, each trying to take the measure of the other.

**Zo**: #4 - Fridge

It takes Spirit fainting multiple times to enlighten Stein that keeping a couple of organs in a mini-fridge is not a normal practice -not in any way, shape or form.

**CC**: #5 - Rank

It's a bittersweet thing when he finally attains the rank of Death Scythe, because though he and Kami make a great pair, Spirit can never forget (can never stop wondering what it might have been like to do this with) his original partner.

**Zo**: #6 - Shack

One of the weirdest nights of his life, Stein thinks, is when he stumbles upon Spirit screaming profanities at the sky, bonfire lit gloriously in front of a beat-up, rusty old shack and it continues well into the early hours of the morning; he doesn't question anything about this bizarre ritual, just sits by Spirit's side and listens until he can put in his two cents with a raised brow: "Blaire bought Maka a what?"

**CC**: #7 - Sunglasses

Spirit sighs as he watches his mentally deficient Meister rubbing his eyes after having done an experiment to see just how long it takes (gazing at the sun) to nearly ruin one's vision, and has had enough; standing and walking over to the white haired boy and slipping his own sunglasses on him, "That's enough for one day."

**Zo**: #8 - Witch

Stein can't help but laugh and purposefully push the boundaries of Spirit's patience by dancing with Medusa, because he knows Spirit isn't jealous of the scientist's position during those couple of minutes - oh no, the damn witch is stealing **_his_** spot by remaining squished against the Meister's chest, holding his hands, **_touching_ **him- and Stein really enjoys being a tease.

**CC**: #9 - Picnic

It's downright surreal, and Spirit is half-convinced it's merely a trick so Stein can vivisect him, but he agrees to go anyway; and dispite the oddness (it's a **_date_**... with **_Stein_**) the picnic is actually wonderful in the end (and he can remember the entire day when he wakes up the next morning)!

**Zo**: #10 - Crude

Stein knows he can be a little crude with his words; never says things like he means to or asks multiple (too many) odd questions, which in turn leads to shrieks of, "Don't dissect me!"- but he tries harder not to be a complete fuck up in this area when he converses with Spirit... unless he's craving an amusing reaction.

**CC**: #11 - Tie

He feels like an idiot and is blushing like a school girl; here he is, Death Scythe, father of the world's greatest Meister who has a Grigori soul... and he can't even figure out how to do the stupid tie for his daughter's wedding (just like he hadn't for his own wedding, and it seemed tacky to go with his usual clip-ons), but Stein merely shakes his head and does it for him.

**Zo**: #12 - Thick

In certain aspects, Stein's head becomes thick as a brick wall and there's just no telling how much of what you said has gotten through to him- the man himself understands it could use some work when Spirit conks him on the head several times before finally just kissing the living daylights out of Stein to get his point across: "Relationships require going on_** dates**_, you bastard, get that through your thick skull!"

**CC**: #13 - Mat

His face is as red as his hair and there's something about hand-to-hand combat class he despises; especially the weird feelings he gets when his meister takes him down and traps him against the mat with that self-satisfied smile of his...

**Zo**: #14 - Horse

Stein decides to ask Spirit if he wants to go horseback-riding one day, and the other man only accepts when Stein promises (**_swears_**) there will be no slicing and/or dicing in order to take a peek at the horses' insides.

**CC**: #15 - Family

It's a secret Spirit's kept for seventeen years, that only Shinigami-sama and his ex-wife know: that Stein's experiments had unforeseen effects, that his family isn't what it seems, that, by all scientific accounts, technically, **_he's_** Maka's 'Mama'...

**Zo**: #16 - Again

The fuzzy heat feels weird on his face, because Stein **_never_** blushes for he's very rarely flustered enough, but with Spirit walking around his lab wearing -and Death only knows why- a mere towel slung sinfully loose around his waist; it's become impossible **_not_ **to and he's certain the weapon continues doing the same thing over and over again, after that, just for his own satisfaction, "You know, Stein, you look kind of cute when you're blushing."

**CC**: #17 - Laundry

Spirit sighed as he folded the shirt; how could a man that could take any living thing apart and put it back together again not figure out how to do the laundry without turning all their clothes pink?

**Zo**: #18 - Magnetic

Stein, despite loving everything about science, can't **_stand_** magnets for just one reason: BlackStar and Kid gave Spirit the wonderful idea to constantly slap them onto a regrettably obvious target- the screw sticking out of his head.

**CC**: #19 - Decay

And **_that's_** the final straw as he covers his mouth and nose while trying to supress his gag reflex, "Stein, I'm willing to put up with almost anything you come up with, but this is **_not_** acceptable: at no point is our home **_ever_** to have the smell of any dead or decaying thing **_at all_**!"

**Zo**: #20 - Message

Medusa curses her luck and wonders when she got stuck being Stein and Spirit's frantically relaying, personal form of the Pony Express; the next time they have some lover's spat, they can just tough it out and argue all they want, because she is **_so not_ **doing this again after the last message reaches her ears: "Tell senpai he's going to find himself strapped down to a table later... ah, but make sure you include that I don't mean for dissection purposes."

**CC**: #21 - Foam

Spirit has always been mesmerized by the stitching that zigzagged across Stein's flesh, but never more-so than when they were both like this; and as he's caught staring, he ducks down in the foam of their shared bath to hide his blush.

**Zo**: #22 - Game

Stein smirks triumphantly with lustful, hungry eyes and springs up from his cross-legged position on the floor, wasting no time in attacking his prey as soon as the last piece of clothing is grudgingly but swiftly removed: strip-poker was decidedly the best game ever invented.

**CC**: #23 - Package

Spirit learned the hard way to always be suspicious of any package Stein received (Death only knew what poor creature's parts were within the boxes) but when the Meister comes in with a new box he just can't stop his curiosity; his eyes going wide at the plastic thing Stein pulls out, that is **_not_** a scientific tool (and for once, he's looking forward to having his partner test something on him)!

**Zo**: #24 - Flavor

Stein can't help it when Spirit asks him what flavor the popsicle is; he opens his mouth and wiggles his tongue strangely, "You'll have to find out yourself, senpai."

**CC**: #25 - Slide

It should **_really_** not be this wonderful, and it was downright inappropriate for them to be this utterly engaged in one another in a public place... But the fantastic sensations they get as they slide against each other in a game of Chicken in the waterpark pool are so worth it.

**Zo**: #26 - Consume

He can't stop laughing, and that's (very, **_very_**) **_bad_** -it means he's being consumed by the madness- but after a while, he lets go and Stein only hopes Spirit somehow manages to drag him out of this void where there's nothing but chants of, "Kill this, kill that, poke and prod until it squeals!" because he's never craved the other's company or needed a hero more than now.

**CC**: #27 - Fashion

So they didn't match: Spirit was required to wear suits (which he more often than not hated) and Stein had a mad scientist-chic thing going on, but they were the best team in the whole academy; who gave a damn about their collective fashion sense?

**Zo**: #28 - Wrong

Stein doesn't think there's anything wrong with his obsession of pulling things apart, and he also doesn't think his feelings for Spirit are wrong- so when he hears some homophobic bitch muttering under her breath about males loving one another being so horribly **_wrong_**, he tears his arm out of his weapon's, promptly marching up to the woman in question and, disturbing smile intact, he bends to her height in an almost bow: "I want to know what your intestines look like, miss. Will you allow me the pleasure? After I finish this date with my **_boyfriend_**, of course."

**CC**: #29 - Sofa

It's times like this (surprisingly, and not the general insanity or butchering) that really wears on his nerves as Spirit looks at the stuffing that's all that remains of his lover's dissection; "**_Really_**, Stein? Even the sofa?"

**Zo**: #30 - Alien

Stein always pities Spirit, just a little, when Maka looks at him in resentment or like he's some foreign alien and not her own father; but the feeling changes to sympathy when Stein realizes most people view him the same way, the stitches embedded everywhere and giant screw making this understandable ("Just ignore how that hurt a little bit, because it doesn't..."), and opts to comfort the man whenever he sinks to depression: "There, there. She'll come 'round eventually, senpai."

**CC**: #31 - Salon

Spirit (after many arguments, nights tied to a table like an alien test subject, and several months of therapy) trusts his lover with almost anything in regards to himself, even when the situation involves blades or other sharp objects; with **_one_** exception, and so Stein dutifully (sulkingly) trudges behind him as he goes to the salon to get his annual hair-cut, because he'd only made that mistake once before.

**Zo**: #32 - Purple

Kid and BlackStar were going to be gutted like fish and have their organs sold to whomever should desire them on E-bay (Shinigami should go for a lot), because Spirit was rolling on the floor, positively dying with laughter at Stein's newly dyed purple hair (and he thought the **_sparkly _**_**green**_ version was bad!).

**CC**: #33 - Mouse

There are exceptions to Spirit's empathy (and while he likes birds and will go so far as to feed them by hand) he absolutely detests mice, and when Stein holds a poor mouse up by its tail after the foul thing bit him, Spirit really couldn't care what horrors his Meister subjects it to ("As long as its dead in the end, I don't care!").

**Zo**: #34 - Blender

It's decided that Stein has accumulated an affection for blenders when his maniac laughter booms over the loud buzzing noise in the kitchen- and if you asked him why, his reasoning would be that you could put things inside them and they are utterly mutilated with a push of a button; this new hobby of his scared Spirit greatly, as Stein found out when the visits gradually became more like counseling sessions.

**CC**: #35 - Shoelace

There were times when drastic times called for drastic measures when it came to keeping his Meister from splattering some imbecile's guts across the room (this particular method being both highly satisfying and very amusing) and smiles at Stein's pleased smirk as one of his tormentors dangles from a tree branch by his shoelaces.

**Zo**: #36 - Eliminate

Spirit's condescending smirk is beginning to irritate Stein; so he clenches his teeth, hooks a finger around the other's tie and gives one sharp yank to ensure their chests are pressed together before locking his arms around his weapon's neck, "I just thought of a new -fun for both of us, I'm sure- method for eliminating such an annoying expression from your face, senpai-" a statement the scientist proves as he kisses Spirit so gently it leaves the man breathless and, too used to being dealt with roughly, he blurts: "Who are you and what have you done with Stein?"

**CC**: #37 - Torrent

The water works shown out in public (purposely exaggerated) and equally ignored, are nothing compared to the torrent (of genuine, heart-wrenching tears) that Stein can do nothing to stop or comfort when Maka says she wishes her father had given her up as a child so she wouldn't have been stuck with him.

**Zo**: #38 - Shake

He's finding it difficult to breathe with his gaping wounds and feels incredibly, unbelievably angry at Spirit for pulling a Soul-Move and jumping in front of an attack aimed for him- but the fury vanishes to make room for desperation as the enemy stalks toward his weapon's bloodied form, and he crashes to his knees to become a shield with a glare promising hell to those who defied his next words even as his arms shake uncontrollably: "I won't let you touch him."

**CC**: #39 - Fetish

Feline ears are pressed flat to the head they rest upon, a black tail twitching in aggravation as snickers emerge for the amusing (well, to the ones **_watching_**) scene and- ("Dammit, Blair,**_ stop_** laughing!") Spirit growls as he presses his ears even flatter as he glares at the **_other_** cat-person, **_damn_** Stein and his fucking fetishes.

**Zo**: # 40 - Dog **(If you love dogs- do NOT read this one!)**

When Stein offers to make them dinner as a date one night and his weapon accepts, he's pretty happy about it; which is precisely why he doesn't understand, angles his head sideways innocently when Spirit, after an exclamation of, "This is so good! What is it? Steak?" promptly dashes out the door pledging to never let his boyfriend cook for him again when Stein replies with: "Oh, just a little dog meat."

**CC**: #41 - Nail Polish

It's one of the few things they managed to bond over ("Shut the fuck up, Stein!") when Kami hadn't been there to teach her; and every now and then, Spirit and Maka still sat down together to talk about things while painting their nails.

**Zo**: #42 - Blurry

Mornings were always one chaotically blurry mess for Stein; but he will admit to liking them just a bit more when he can stay in bed, latch onto Spirit between the sheets and make the man blush or provoke amused glances with bizzare, random comments: "You're like a furnace. A comfortable furnace who has pretty red hair. You know that, senpai?"

**CC**: #43 - Code

Spirit had not excelled in school -not like Stein- and felt both petulant and somewhat left out when his lover started speaking aloud with all the technical terms that went completely over his head, utterly convinced that Stein was speaking in code.

**Zo**: #44 - Poison

Stein didn't know why everyone thought he was going to poison their food when they weren't looking as part of another experiment; then again, he **_had_** done it to Kid (he didn't dare test the theory on Lord Death, so why not?) before just to see if Shinigamis were able to be killed that way- needless to say, he'd effectively traumatized half the students and was scolded by Spirit for weeks: "If you try that on Maka, I will see to your death personally or dissect **_you_** the way I've observed all these years-" Stein also shouldn't have been turned on by this threat.

**CC**: #45 - Telescope

It one of their weird 'things': when the two students are out under the starlit sky on moonless nights together, Stein with a telescope bent on discovering distant cosmic mysteries, and Spirit just leaned against him, happy to simply watch the stars for what they were in the silence with his partner.

**Zo**: #46 - Harsh

He knew it was more than a little harsh to scream his lungs out and proceed to ban his weapon from the lab, but Stein couldn't be bothered to care when he found out Spirit had released the exotic new creature he was planning to rip apart that weekend: "Senpai, I **_know_** it was cute, but you can't just release a **_rare_ _species_** because of that!"

**CC**: #47 - Tornado

It became easy to forget -when their number frequently killed evil entities and had defeated the Kishin- that they didn't have as much control as they thought- as Mother Nature so easily showed with the massive tornado the DWMA suffered through; Spirit and Stein working together with the rest of the teaching staff to get the students safely inside, and the redhead throws a grateful look his lover's way when Stein saves their daughter with a well-placed shove (and he really should get that secret off his chest, Stein deserved to know).

**Zo**: #48 - Reason

Stein didn't like to think about the place he was in -the **_person_ **he was- before **_it_** happened, when a very special reason to never give up on changing himself for came along: a bright-eyed redhead named Spirit Albarn, who smiles when asked if he'd be willing to partake in a friendship with a slightly insane but nonetheless genius scientist.

**CC**: #49 - Seesaw

It was the place they went when they didn't want anyone to find them, (who would look for two teens at a children's playground?) and it was where they still went to talk about big things years later (because who would look for two adults at a children's playground?) and he takes a deep breath as they sit in companionable silence on the seesaw, knowing he was the reason they were here, and he had to start, "Stein, there's something I have to tell you..."

**Zo**: #50 - Stump

For once in his life, Stein was stumped, all because of a question that hit him like bus and had since been repeating like a broken record for the day's entirety- he slouched over the desk further with a disgruntled noise, cranking the screw in his head as he mulled over it for the millionth time: what was he supposed to do when Spirit was just... **_gone_**?

**CC**: #51 - Conference

Spirit feels he's completely in the right when he cowers in terror in the corner of their room at the news; like **_hell_** he's going to a conference with his boyfriend: an entire **_building_** full of Stein-like thinkers?!

**Zo**: #52 - Guest

Stein **_really_** wants to invite Maka to dinner when he learns that Spirit's neglected to mention their relationship to her, and the night he finally gets his wish, even his weapon's vehement protesting can't stop the scientist from lacing his fingers together and resting his tilted head upon the adjoined digits with a pleased smile: "So, Maka-chan... would you like to know the **_real_** reason Mama left Papa?"

**CC**: #53 - Metal Detector

Spirit (despite the three-hour delay- and that was just **_so far_**) can barely contain his snickers (and he really should, because random snickering is frowned upon at the airport) when Stein **_again_** sets off the metal detector.

**Zo**: #54 - Rose

Stein's face burns as he shoves a dozen red roses under Spirit's nose and he's horrified to discover the stutter that quivers through his voice when he finally swallows his pride and blurts the words he's reined in all week: "I-I'm s-sorry, senpai."

**CC**: #55 - Moss

Spirit's been held against **_a lot_** of different surfaces, from steel to bark to wood (and despite the hype, a roll in the hay was _**itchy**_ and **_scratchy_**), but, even more than their bed (which was just a bit intimidating, what with the straps and circuit boards) his favorite would have to be the moss beneath **_their_ **tree.

**Zo**: #56 - Bus

Stein isn't too fond of busses or what they entail -the swaying motion makes his stomach curl horribly, the scenery zipping by brings dizziness, and a pounding headache ensues as a result of both soon after- but then he'll just sink lower in the two-seater, burry his face in the crook of Spirit's neck and breathe his weapon's scent in until the ride finally ends.

**CC**: #57 - Curtain

He should really be used to it by now (and he's kind of disturbed that it honestly doesn't bother him as much as it should), but it's still irritating when he sees the shreds that remain, pinching the bridge of his nose as he decides what curtains he should get **_this_** time: dammit, the embroidery store was bound to get suspicious considering this was his third call this week and it was only Thursday.

**Zo**: #58 - Frame

Stein stands over his sleeping boyfriend and rubs his chin thoughtfully with a camera clutched in one hand, briefly pondering framing this adorable moment (literally)-_would_ _placing such a memento on my bed-side table be considered too creepy?_- before waving a dismissive hand: nah, he's going to do it anyway.

**CC**: #59 - Thermometer

Yes, his lover has that whole insane scientist thing going on, and a penchant for cutting things up (regardless of said thing's wishes), but he **_is_** an actual doctor, so when Stein confines him to bed and shoves a thermometer in his mouth, he submits to the treatment, knowing that he really couldn't be in better hands.

**Zo**: #60 - Aroma

Even though he can't cook, Stein knows, it doesn't necessarily mean Spirit is hoplessly unskilled; it's a fact, because he nearly rams into the lab's closed door while scrambling to the kitchen for the source of the heavenly aroma drifting through the compound.

**CC**: #61 - Tax

It's something they're both completely in agreement about (which is rare), and it's fun to stand there (he with scythe blades coming from his body and Stein with his maniacal grin and a very large knife) and scare the ever loving hell out of the poor auditors sent after them for tax evasion.

**Zo**: #62 - Greed

"Stein! Don't be so damn greedy- I haven't even gotten **_one_** yet!" Spirit might scream at him, but Stein growls like a wild animal and swipes the plate of cookies off the table, holding them close to his chest in a protective (childish) gesture while he crams more into his mouth with a giggle far too innocent for one such as himself.

**CC**: #63 - Lighter

Spirit hears the curse and doesn't even look over as he pulls a lighter out of his pocket (even though he himself doesn't smoke) and lights Stein's cigarette, getting a surprised thankful expression in return.

**Zo**: #64 - Lizard

"Who's a good lizard? You are!" Stein coos in the reptile's face as he rubs a hand over its scales affectionately, and Spirit is convinced it's a sign of the apocalypse (a man who loves to dissect any animal that he catches sight of doing **_this_**?), until the scientist grins madly and viciously plucks the squawking creature from the table: "I bet you have a **_lovely_** set of lungs if you can make that noise."

**CC**: #65 - Medicine

Oh, hell no; Spirit keeps his lips sealed because no matter how skilled a physician Stein is, Spirit's had his **_cooking_**, no way is he opening up for the stitched man's brand of **_medicine _**and- "Eeek! Stein, don't touch th- ak! Yuck! You bastard!"

**Zo**: #66 - Zoo

Stein has a new-found love for zoos and Spirit's never taking him there again when he exclaims, with more enthusiasm then he's **_ever_** heard in his Meister's voice, "Senpai! How much do you think I'd have to pay for an elephant?"

**CC**: #67 - Tart

The redhead shudders as soon as his lips close around the spoon (he should have learned his lesson after the last time!) but he forces himself to swallow Stein's **_attempt_ **at desert and smiles (grimaces), "It's just a **_tad_** bit... _**tart**_..."

**Zo**: #68 - Sad

Sometimes, Stein gets kind of depressed and he lets it show on his face or clues others in using body language, and the only thing that can shine through the haze of sadness enough that he permits himself to smile is (quite simply) the sensation of Spirit's hand fumbling for his.

**CC**: #69 - Priest

Well, **_this_** was fun... He didn't know what Lord Death was thinking sending them on this mission; they were male lovers, living in sin, and they regularly killed things (some of those things human-like) and stole when it was required of them: he had no idea what the hell they were doing staying in a monastery with priests that looked like they'd swallowed a whole damn crate of lemons and constantly gave them the evil eye (going so far as to splash Stein with holy water when they'd first caught sight of him)- and this is officially Shinigami-sama's worst idea _**ever**_.

**Zo**: #70 - Ride

Piggy-back rides: something two grown men should **_never_** give one another in the presence of children- but that certainly didn't stop Stein from glomping Spirit, hanging off the dangerously teetering weapon like a monkey as he pointed towards the sky and shouted, "Onward, senpai!"

**CC**: #71 - Sausage

He's learned his lesson: he doesn't know what those sausages are made of (nor does he want to), and keeps his eyes firmly fixed to his salad as their 'hosts' dig into Stein's home-made meal.

**Zo**: #72 - Song

It comes as a surprise to everyone that **_Stein_** can **_sing_** and that it's something he does quite well; but that inkling of surprise was **_nothing_** compared to their utter shock when the man stands atop the piano Soul's playing and serenades Spirit with a sappy love song featuring theatrical gestures only ever seen on Broadway.

**CC**: #73 - Balance Sheet

Spirit hadn't been the best student, but he'd gotten the basics, and there is something decidedly hinky about these numbers that refused to add up properly- he can only guess what illicit tools and... **_things_** Stein has bought below-level that have completely doomed their expenses' balance sheet for the month.

**Zo**: #74 - Voice

The tone of voice being used on him right now actually makes Stein duck his head with a flinch and long to run for the door, but he stays a little longer, in hopes that everything will be okay between them by the time tomorrow comes.

**CC**: #75 - Monkey

Spirit has had **_enough_** with the stupid monkey suits, and ignores Stein's oogling and the rest of the staff's odd looks when he shows up in one of Stein's shirts (which is short in the arms and wide at the shoulders) and slacks for his self-proclaimed casual Wednesday- _'Screw the dress code.'_

**Zo**: #76 - Forever

Even though what they have right now is wonderful, Stein understands that Spirit may grow tired of him and leave; smiles in spite of that, because it's not the memories he will cherish forever, but the rememberance of being loved through it all that really counted in the end.

**CC**: #77 - Report

The end of the mission couldn't have come soon enough for either of them, but they both stand there uncomfortably when they have to make their report to Shinigami-sama about being thrown from the monastery for defiling the priests' holy artifacts, giving them food poisoning ("There was nothing wrong with that meal: their stomachs were fine, it was their minds that were weak."), and converting an entire (notably mostly female) congregation from their religion when they were caught making out in a darkened corner of the hallowed building...

**Zo**: #78 - Lies

"I'm okay... just tired, senpai," Stein likes to tell him and Spirit smiles wistfully before he pulls the other in for a hug, "Liar."

**CC**: #79 - Mess

Almost everything about them was the antithesis of neat; their room, their history, (Stein's lab, Spirit's secrets), their family, but somehow it all added up to a perfect sort of mess, and neither of them would really have it any other way.

**Zo**: #80 - Joke

When Spirit stays silent at the joke Stein had just cracked, the scientist narrows his eyes and stands up straight with crossed arms: "Laugh, or I'm going to tickle the crap out of you."

**CC**: #81 - Leather

The look on Stein's face when he comes out of the room (clad in low-riding leather pants and a vest) are completely worth all the effort put into the outfit's making (and the suscpicious looks he'd gotten from spending so much time with Blair), and the jaws dropped across the board of everyone else at the costume party is just bonus.

**Zo**: #82 - Wait

Stein told him he was going to wait outside, no matter how long it was going to take for Spirit to realize his true feelings; and the corners of his mouth curl upwards when he hears the door creak open and footsteps pattering along the rain-slicked pavement only two seconds later: "All that did was make me realize I can't lose you, Stein... god, you're such a jerk!"

**CC**: #83 - Guillotine

Spirit wonders about the nervousness of those passing below the guillotines promising death that dangle over their heads every time someone goes to see Shinigami-sama- not that it really bothers him personally: his relationship with Stein has accustomed him to the feeling of death and dismemberment looming over him on a daily basis.

**Zo**: #84 - Breathe

Stein has never in all of his life been embraced so tightly he can't breathe; but he kind of finds himself enjoying this slow form of suffocation since, well, it's **_Spirit_**.

**CC**: #85 - Address

It takes Maka two days to come around after she'd run off with the address scrawled on the letter, head bowed and tears in her eyes, before throwing herself into Spirit's arms, "I'm so sorry, Papa!" Stein watches them both with the softest look Spirit has ever seen on him before enveloping them in a hug.

**Zo**: #86 - Storm

A storm, hours of reading with a drowsy Spirit curled into his side on the couch, and a couple of steaming cups of hot cocoa later; Stein proclaimed his world perfect, if only for this single day.

**CC**: #87 - Powder

_'Note to self:'_ Spirit thinks as he lays out on the floor unable to move, the ceiling spinning above him and colors he'd never even thought possible swimming before his eyes, '_do **not** sneeze in random powders Stein has around the lab.'_

**Zo**: #88 - Liver

Stein dangles the organ in front of him, tilting his head questioningly when every student in the room nearly hurls the breakfast from their stomachs; he grins when Spirit strides into the room, chucks the artery, and laughs boisterously when it lands on his lover's frowning face with a _SPLAT!_ just before threats of murder are shrieked at him.

**CC**: #89 - Cruise Ship

Spirit smiles in contentment on the deck of the cruise ship next to Stein, thankful to his **_wonderful_** partner who 'accidentally' broke their communications devices in a 'random' fit of dissecting insanity after they'd taken out the Kishin Egg; with all they'd gone through lately, the mini-vacation was exactly what they needed.

**Zo**: #90 - Button

Stein inspects his unconscious lover's bellybutton with rapt curiosity; Spirit flails awake and throws a well-aimed punch when a slimy tongue is thrust into his navel.

**CC**: #91 - Laser

Spirit simply ignores the mad cackling coming from the other room while he works on dinner (_'There goes another set of curtains...'_), rolling his eyes and wondering how in the _**hell** _Stein had managed to invent an actual working laser (and smothers that little-boy feeling inside of him that's pouting because he wants a turn) and starts calculating the costs of all the furniture he's going to need to buy... at least he gets a discount now for being the store's most frequent customer.

**Zo**: #92 - Chemical

Stein's chemical reactions, more often than not, blow up in his face- so he'll try again and again before slamming the door to his lab and collapsing on the couch with a frustrated yell, pouting until Spirit gets home and then spontaneously kisses the man: "Ah, it's been one of**_ those_ **days, hasn't it, Stein? C'mere," and his heart shouts in triumph with the next spit-swapping.

**CC**: #93 - Facts

Spirit finally figured out how to start, "You like facts, right? You always have, and the weirder the better. So... What would you say if I told you, factually, that **_you_ **are Maka's father... and that I gave birth to her?"

**Zo**: #94 - Twirl

Stein twirls him by the waist and swoops low, lips hovering but not touching, and then he lets go altogether to begin his fun of jumping like a little kid through the wide puddles formed by the rain; Spirit joins him after an eye-roll and smiles when Stein stops to take him by the hand: "Together."

**CC**: #95 - Skin

Spirit can tell when Stein's slipping, when he loses his mental footing and begins to slide into madness; but he also knows how to stop it, how to bring his love back to the here and now and **_him_**: all it takes is a little skin-to-skin contact.

**Zo**: #96 - Double

Stein's heart begins doing double-time, bashing against his ribcage in staccato beats to make up for the ones it so carelessly skips, when he lifts admiring green eyes from his book to stare at a special someone and finds Spirit Albarn **_already looking_**.

**CC**: #97 - Bus Station

They find their little girl on the bench at the bus station, staring at the pavement, heedless of the rain falling, and bookend her in silence- worryingly quiet after her visit (her run-away) with Kami- and they had been warned of the massive argument that had broken out between the two women; but then Maka finally wipes her cheeks and looks up at them with a smile, "Papa, Daddy, I'm sorry I ran off to M- Kami. But I... I'm ready to come home now."

**Zo**: #98 - Weak

Eventually and without fail, Stein **_knows_** he's going to crash and burn; because when -**_if_**- somebody figures out that Spirit is his weakness, tragedy is surely the only thing awaiting him at the end of that road.

**CC**: #99 - Holiday

Their Christmas had been a little stiff and awkward at first (Soul was rather 'cool' about the whole thing, Blackstar and Kid downright terrified, Patty asking her Meister and his love if they were going to have kids, too; Liz looking entirely creeped out about their teacher, Medusa talking terror with Stein, Crona clinging to Maka for protection and Blair being, well, **_Blair_**...) But really, with his family truly complete (his husband, their daughter with her fiancée, and the rest of the extended DWMA family) for the first time ever, it's the best holiday Spirit has ever had.

**Zo**: #100 - Elope

They dart out of the chapel doors hand-in-hand, identical grins ranging a mile wide and both their chests heaving for breath as they swing themselves into the car; unable to contain himself, Stein yanks on Spirit's shirt and attacks the man's mouth before pulling away and whispering: "What next?"

**CC**: #101 - Omake; Bonus Prompt- Hunt

It was a good family bonding experience: Soul and Spirit hunting down the bastard that had left their favorite girl in tears, both of them watching in satisfaction (unflinchingly) as Stein took the stupid boy apart **_piece by piece_ **while he was still breathing (no one was going to hurt his and Spirit's little one), and Maka... Maka was standing there sweat-dropping at the men of her family and their idea of bonding.


	4. MedusaKami

**CC: Okay! First things first: Zo and I had some major troubles with inspiration on our scheduled pairing, so we've made a change in order to keep our chapters semi-canon to each other. So the new pairing is Medusa/Kami.**

**Second: we're not going to apologize for being late. *Grabs Zo's collar before she can bow in apology*. We've both had a lot on our plate. I have two serials, another fic that's being re-edited, we're both working on a Role Play; Zo's got school, her own set of prompts for another fandom, and computer-hating parents (not to mention I got attacked by some rabid one-shot plunnies). It's sheer luck there's a chapter at all. This is supposed to be fun and stress-relieving for us, and the moment it becomes work is the moment we walk away from it (But it hasn't yet, and rest assured there will be a warning).**

**We MAY try the lost pairing again, either in the future of this fic, or another when we're more comfortable and experienced. For the moment, expect at least two more chapters from us for this: that's the least and the most we can promise at this point.**

**CC: My favorites this chapter are a little divided: For Zo's I'm caught between #39, Minute; and #55, Prairie. And for mine I can't decide if I like #74, Call; or #79, Pigeon.**

**Zo: Hmm... I think my favorite of CC's is #50 - Above or #12 - Hedge, and the favorites for my own prompts are between #71 - Flirt and #83 - Life. **

**CC: And finally: We've tried a different prompting style this chapter to test exactly HOW in sync we are, by doing the same prompts at the same time; we're not sure if we'll try that again in the future either. All that said... Enjoy! (Oh! And next chapter will be Tsubaki\Liz!)**

* * *

**Zo**: #1 - All

Medusa wasn't her whole world, but Kami loved her enough to know Medusa's all she'll ever need in it.

**CC**: #2 - All

She loved the absolutely insane woman; really she did, but there were (alarmingly frequent) times when it was all Medusa could do not to strangle her!

**Zo**: #3 - Mat

By the end of the day, her hair is so matted that it's all she can do not to yank it out of her skull, and she growls viciously when Medusa questions how she managed to get a multitude of pencils lodged in the stringy mess.

**CC**: #4 - Mat

Medusa knew Kami liked the way her hair braided together in the front, and she was partial to the look herself, but the times when the entwined strands became matted together tempted her more than once to look longingly at the kitchen shears...

**Zo**: #5 - Dizzy

It was like trying to keep up with a whirlwind, their relationship, especially when Medusa strived to be up-to-date on her husband's own affair with a certain mad-scientist and then told Kami about it in great detail.

**CC**: #6 - Dizzy

Both woman clung to each other to keep from falling over in their laughter; while both Kami and Medusa were expert ballroom dancers, Spirit looked like he was about to toss his _**lunch**_ he was so dizzy from Stein twirling him.

**Zo**: #7 - Pebble

Medusa laughed as Kami assaulted another helpless pebble, the poor thing careening toward the lab's window and effectively shattering glass with the force imbued in her kick: "I can't _**believe**_ he told Maka about Stein! Why can't I tell her about _**you**_?!" she ranted and the witch blinked, "Because she'd have heart attack."

**CC**: #8 - Pebble

Medusa let out a huffed sigh and tossed another pebble in the lake, watching the ripples spread across the surface, destroying the mirror finish of the clear water _'Just like my life.'_ she thought as the image of her boyfriend holding her best friend's boyfriend against the hall with his tongue down the other man's throat flashed through her mind; but at least she still_** had**_ that best friend: she still had Kami.

**Zo**: #9 - Design

The sight of the intricate designs detailing the dress nearly brought Kami to tears; she hadn't been there to help her daughter pick her own dress before her wedding, but Medusa was humming in approval beside her as she ran deceivingly dainty fingers over the lacy white fabric meant to be worn on theirs.

**CC**: #10 - Design

Medusa held still as the colored pen trailed over her skin, knowing (but trusting) that the stinging tattoo needle would soon follow, permanently inking the snake-designs on her body, and grinned up at her girlfriend, "Admit it: seeing me half-naked like this and drawing on me is turning you on."

**Zo**: #11 - Hedge

Kami stifled her horrified gasp as she crammed the papers into the box and hedged the lid closed with a snap; Medusa smiled sinisterly as she imagined what the (creepy, stalkerish) potential blackmail pictures could be used for: "How do you think Stein even got ahold of so many photos of Spirit sleeping? You know what, it's better not to ask."

**CC**: #12 - Hedge

Two pairs of eyes narrowed in the dim light of early evening as they crouched together behind the hedges, and Medusa had the sneaking suspicion that seeing their cheating boyfriends kissing really shouldn't be as hot as they both found it...

**Zo**: #13 - Avoid

She would avoid this issue until the end of time, but Medusa was getting curious, "How exactly did Spirit give birth to Maka? Does that technically mean that you aren't Maka's mother? Is Stein her father, then?" and Kami almost throttled the woman until coherent speech was impossible.

**CC**: #14 - Avoid

Medusa scowled from under the bed (**_their bed_**) as she watched the feet of the other two females and listened to the (completely unfair) accusations tossed by the younger one; how much longer were they supposed to avoid showing or mentioning their relationship to her girlfriend's in-all-but-birth daughter anyway?

**Zo**: #15 - Runway

Kami strutted with all the grace and dignity of a model on a runway, she then proceeded to simultaneously punch both Spirit and Stein in the nose for putting her girlfriend in the hospital.

**CC**: #16 - Runway

Airports, Medusa decides, are **_definitely_** not her favorite place: the huge crowds, the annoying buzz of so much conversation, the intolerable delays; but seeing Kami there waiting for her with Crona when she steps off the runway, she thinks that, just maybe, they aren't **_so_** bad.

**Zo**: #17 - Pretend

She wasn't going to pretend a twinge of hurt didn't bounce around inside her stomach every time she saw Medusa flirt with Stein, but she does wonder if it's only done to make her jealous.

**CC**: #18 - Pretend

Medusa was entirely sick of all the pretending they had to do: pretend that Kami was single, pretend they weren't together, pretend Medusa was dead... she was sick of it all, maybe she'd 'pretend' to go on a bloody rampage through the village -naked- and see if that didn't get her girlfriend's attention.

**Zo**: #19 - Sticky Tape

Kami shuddered as she looked at the nightmare Medusa's hair had become, and hoped that whoever had the nerve to wrap her girlfriend's head in sticky tape didn't mind dying for the brief moment of amusement this had **_definitely_** caused them.

**CC**: #20 - Sticky Tape

Medusa scowled at the (brightly decorative lump of a) dreadfully wrapped present she held in her hands, eyes flicking over under the small tree where the other gifts sat -all perfectly done, of**_ course_**- and looked back at her own (fourth attempt) which was little more than crinkled paper and vast quantities of sticky tape... screw it, wasn't it supposed to be the thought that counted anyway?

**Zo**: #21 - Absorb

She could only sweat-drop as Medusa effectively absorbed hers and everyone else's attention by ripping off the bottom half of the long skirt she'd been made to wear, eyes darting anywhere but at her girlfriend when all gazes were thrust upon her at Medusa's say so: "I need to be **_free_**, dammit! Tell 'em about how suffocating these **_vile_** clothes are, Kami!"

**CC**: #22 - Absorb

It was **_fun_** to annoy Kami, in fact it was one of Medusa's favorite pastimes, and she found numerous ways to go about doing so; from setting the alarm clock to go off an hour early, using the last of the shampoo before her partner's turn in the shower, to seeing how absorbent Kami's favorite blouse (pink in color) was when it came to grape juice- the reactions were fantastic, the revenges... not so much...

**Zo**: #23 - Tart

Kami thinks her favoritism towards the pastry started the night of her and Medusa's first date, the sweet but tangy taste having lingered on her lips with that slow goodnight kiss.

**CC**: #24 - Tart

Medusa found it rather soothing (not to mention fun) to cook, and it wasn't so dissimilar to her Witches' Brews, but her methods (and ingredients) **_were_ **somewhat... unorthodox; and when Kami dug into her homemade tart with a complementary, "This is wonderful, what's in it?" Medusa smiles with a headshake and admonishing, "Never ask the cook her secrets." because she knows how Spirit reacted to Stein making this same recipe- thankfully Kami's more trusting, and less suspicious.

**Zo**: #25 - Proper

She sobbed in true Spirit-fashion; why couldn't Medusa give *her* a proper hug like that, *without* the groping?

**CC**: #26 - Proper

Many people thought it wasn't 'proper' for two women to be together, they didn't think it was 'proper' for a Witch and a Meister to be together; when Medusa expressed her opinion that it wasn't 'proper' for bigots to keep their **_tongues_ **everyone suddenly decided that propriety didn't matter as much as they'd initially thought.

**Zo**: #27 - Porch

Kami darted up as the slap of bare feet against the porch sounded, and tried to shove down the excitement that was rumbling inside her for seemingly no particular reason; "Medusa! Can I have a hug?" she rocked back and forth on her heels, while the witch just stared in disbelief, "Why?" and she let out a yelp not two seconds later, completely unprepared for the lunge Kami made for her.

**CC**: #28 - Porch

It was something they'd always planned for: their dream home, and they knew exactly what it was going to look like- big, enough for extended family they didn't have, with a kitchen for all of Medusa's cooking (experiments), a salon for Kami's tattooing business to work out of, a master suite with an enormous bed with silk drapery hanging over it, and most importantly; a porch, upon which they could sit, sipping tea on hot days (hot chocolate on cold ones) and watch the children they'd never had the chance to get together**_ as_ **children play and frolic as they looked on- **_that_** was their dream home.

**Zo**: #29 - Perfume

Kami gagged on the scent carried to her nostrils via the wind; what the hell was Medusa thinking when she bought that toxic perfume (and could they poison their exes with it)?

**CC**: #30 - Perfume

It wasn't something she wore; she was a _**Witch**_ for Morganna's sake, but the faint scent of cherry blossoms and lilies that remained in the air, in the sheets, in Kami's pillow... Medusa couldn't bring herself to hate the frivolity that was perfume.

**Zo**: #31 - Silo

While snooping through various boxes in their doom-vibed silo, Kami stumbled upon a plethora of wine bottles, leaving it to Medusa to figure out what she later meant when sopping wet and claiming, "Evaporation. There's no other reason for the empty... thingies and broken glass. Wait- no, babe, I swear I'm not drunk."

**CC**: #32 - Silo

It wasn't common knowledge to many: that silos -grain silos, anyway- were**_ beyond_ **flammable with their chaff floating in the air and alcohol at the bottoms from fermenting grain; Medusa herself hadn't known, until she'd done the research afterwards to find out how she'd gotten such a lovely (massive) explosion with so little effort, gleefully sharing the new information with Kami (and ignoring the slightly horrified look).

**Zo**: #33 - Chop

Maybe Maka-Chops weren't as bad as Reaper-Chops, but they still hurt just as much when that was the last thing her daughter had done before fleeing the house; although, it paled in comparison now that she had to contain a seething Medusa hell-bent on chasing after the "abusive girl" to... "talk" to her.

**CC**: #34 - Chop

Medusa smiled down from the rafters, Kami smothering giggles beside her, as they watched their exes 'play'; which mostly consisted of Stein chasing Spirit around the room and the redhead shouting (sniveling, with tears and everything): "I'm sorry, Stein! **_Please_ **don't chop me into pieces! I don't look good in jaaaars!"

**Zo**: #35 - Epidemic

The day Medusa decides to test the theory that smiling is indeed epidemic, there are crying infants and wide-eyed children and terrified adults waiting around every corner; it's enough to send Kami into several cringe-attacks before she finally deems the experiment over and drags the unconvinced witch back to their humble abode.

**CC**: #36 - Epidemic

Medusa grinned ferally as she looked around the school: she and Kami, Spirit and Stein, even Death's own son and the last of the Star clan, and she thought she'd seen a blonde and dark-haired girl making out in the halls; apparently gay was the flu of the year- and what an amazing epidemic to be a part of!

**Zo**: #37 - Goat

Kami had to admit: Medusa making goat-noises at three in the morning was **_not_ **the weirdest thing she'd seen the other woman do.

**CC**: #38 - Goat

Years of admiring the softness and strength of Medusa's clothing, Kami finally breaks down and asks what it's made of, the reply of spider silk confusing her, "How do you possibly get enough of it?" and only more confused at Medusa's (utterly serious) reply of, "Genetically mutated spider-goats."

**Zo**: #39 - Minute

It only took a minute of contemplation for her to decide the punishment she would enforce upon her girlfriend: an all-out, non-stop, merciless... tickle fight, "My hands are like feathery Death Weapons- they _**will**_ torture you just as much as the pointy ones, Medusa. You have been warned."

**CC**: #40 - Minute

Even as she's forced to face off against her ex and Kami's, as the blade of the scythe rips through her body, the small, only sane, part of Medusa's mind (that has been forced to watch this like the horror-flick-from-hell) is the only part that doesn't scream; it cries, because it knows how precious every minute is, and she only wished she'd had a chance to share more of them with her love and their child.

**Zo**: #41 - Audience

The fans cheered - such a great audience- so Kami smiled, blowing kisses and basking in the spotlight; all of her dreams were coming tru- and then harsh reality snapped her fantasy like a scrawny twig, thus Medusa now had a hysterical girlfriend to console with no clue as to why she was screaming profanties about show-tunes.

**CC**: #42 - Audience

It was an experience they would never be able to forget: sitting there in the audience with -dare they say it- the rest of their extended **_family_**, watching the heart-wrenching performance on-stage as Soul played the piano and Maka sang the wordless-yet-haunting song to accompany it.

**Zo**: #43 - Graffiti

Kami constantly wondered how people plastered graffiti in seemingly unreachable places; Medusa doesn't, just takes up a can of spray-paint and snags Kami's hand as she bulldozes out the door to educate her girlfriend in the ways of the 'typical delinquent'.

**CC**: #44 - Graffiti

Medusa rolled her eyes and examined her nails -legs with bare feet swinging gaily from her desk where she sat perched- as the teacher went **_on_** and**_ on_ **about her 'tasteless graffiti' on the walls of the school, little did the old fool realize (and she wasn't going to inform him) that it was a truly **_spectacular _**example of a Witches' Working, **_nor_ **what the spell was for... that was between her, her girlfriend, and Medusa's tummy.

**Zo**: #45 - Barbaric

"Men are barbaric, simply Neanderthals," Kami drawls wearily as she watches their used-to-be lovers; Medusa agrees and reaches between them sneakily, groping for her hand with a mumbled, "That's why I love **_you_ **so much."

**CC**: #46 - Barbaric

"Who was it?! Some- some barbaric Neanderthal you met in a bar while I was away?" Kami shouted, and Medusa scowled at her girlfriend, "I didn't cheat on you!" followed swiftly by the rebuttal of "You're **_pregnant_**!" Medusa, at a loss, resorted to her last hope: the truth, "You're the sire!" and got to experience, for the first time ever, the satisfaction of seeing Kami utterly speechless.

**Zo**: #47 - Joy

"Oh joy, you idiots are fighting again," she seethed, already slamming the door on the pair of quarreling men, but their voices carried through the wood despite the attempted blockade: "Kami, dear, please tell him he's the one at fault here for-" at last, the door swung open, but it was an infuriated Medusa who greeted them this time, "**_What_** did you call my Kami?"

**CC**: #48 - Joy

It took a while, and there were several times Medusa had to hide the sharp objects from her girlfriend (mostly because poor Kami was forced to endure **_two_** pregnancies at the same time), but having always longed for a large family, the other blonde **_did_ **eventually come to accept and even anticipate their soon-to-be little bundles of joy.

**Zo**: #49 - Above

"Dear God above, help me not to murder this woman before the night is over," the innocent plastic cup crackled in its death as it was savagely crushed between dainty fingers; Kami didn't know how much longer she could watch Medusa trample the dance-floor like an elephant with Stein pressed against her- but at least Spirit was suffering, too.

**CC**: #50 - Above

Medusa smiled as Kami squealed and clung to her even tighter, the wind whipping past the broom a familiar, wonderful exhilaration to the one flying it, Kami clinging to her as the night sped by around them, and Medusa savored the experience, this chance to show her love what it was like to see the world from above.

**Zo**: #51 - Rocking Chair

The rickety thing had been sitting on their porch for a while now -she'd become quite fond of it- and Kami often found herself plopping down on the old rocking chair's weather-worn cushions, swaying with the wind in slow back-and-forth motions endlessly while she waited for Medusa's hooded figure to appear just over the horizon.

**CC**: #52 - Rocking Chair

Medusa sat in the chair, hushing the pink-haired child (remembering when she'd done the same when he was but a newborn with only a fluff of pink), Kami too distraught to even emerge from their room- their little family was only half here, after all, and even though he was annoying and insufferable, even Medusa wished Spirit (and little Maka) were here instead of back at the DWMA.

**Zo**: #53 - Game

She squealed as she ran, almost falling on her face when her toe snagged on a bump, but, like always and the way she'd promised her, Medusa caught her as she fell: "Tag isn't a dangerous game, Kami! When did you ever get to be so klutzy? Ah, well... you're **_my_** klutz anyhow."

**CC**: #54 - Game

It was all Medusa could do to keep the manic grin off her face -Spirit squawked indignantly as he lost yet another piece of clothing in his and Stein's strip poker tournament- knowing she'd picked the better (the _**best**_) pair-game when she'd offered up her idea of strip **_Twister_** with Kami... **_so_** worth it.

**Zo**: #55 - Prairie

"Oh my God! They're so freaking adorable!" Kami gushed at the prairie-dogs ducking beneath the grass, and Medusa, however uninterested she was about the whole situation, made a brilliant comment: "Don't let Stein hear you say that, he'll probably mail their organs to you in plastic-baggies if he ever catches one."

**CC**: #56 - Prairie

She and Stein had helped set it up of course- she knew every chemical and spell they'd used in the making- but somehow, sitting here in the open prairie with Kami leaned against her and the hush of the other inhabitants in the anxiously excited moments before it really began... **_then_**, the sky lighting up with bursts of color and light; yes, despite all the spells, it was **_Kami_** that made the fireworks display magical.

**Zo**: #57 - Fight

By the end of it all, scathing words having burnt out with the chilled night air, she's content to fall asleep in her love's arms; the fighting sucked, but at least now she has a better understanding of who Medusa is.

**CC**: #58 - Fight

It was a relief almost; a chance to get out years of withheld aggression and frustration against the ones who'd been too cowardly to cut off their relationships properly: so even consumed by Madness, Medusa puts her everything into the fight against Spirit and Stein, holds nothing back, because as much as she can see it hurts them, the bastards deserved even worse.

**Zo**: #59 - Well

"She's fallen down a well, thank God!" the men both rejoice and Kami can only sigh, trudging off to find her girlfriend and kick the ass of whoever instigated the prank.

**CC**: #60 - Well

Medusa smirked as she leaned against the stone, listening to the splashing and pleading coming from the depths below; she has to admit, this is one of her better torments, "Medusaaa!" she looks down at the floundering redhead she'd tripped into the well, "Yes, Spirit? Are you ready to admit Kami's **_mine_** yet?"

**Zo**: #61 - Bald

It takes her less than a second to barge into the bathroom at Medusa's horrified scream, "What the hell are you... how did..." and Kami trails off, eyeballs nearly popping out of their sockets at the single, bald stripe shaved through her girlfriend's otherwise full head of hair.

**CC**: #62 - Bald

"I'm going to **_kill_** them!" Her girlfriend wraps arms around her waist in an attempt to stop her, "Medusa, no!" and Medusa gives the other blonde her signature glare, "Kami, look what they did to me!" she screams, pointing at her now-bald head, "Sons of bitches! I'm siccing Kid and Blackstar on their asses!" she already had a dozen different spells and potions in mind that she could give the pranking duo to mess with Stein and Spirit's hairdos in revenge.

**Zo**: #63 - Kiosk

Medusa fumes and Kami scowls as they sit in the sunbaked kiosk, contemplating numerous methods of revenge that are all sure to leave devastating scars; it only worsens when BlackStar and Kid, Maka and Soul all walk up to the window and begin poking fun at their misfortune- yes, Spirit and Stein were going to die for shoving this job on them.

**CC**: #64 - Kiosk

She was a **_Witch_ **-her partner the gretest Meister in the world-, she had spent years surrendered to Madness -Kami alone and trying to save her-, she'd almost died any number of times and she'd been a semi-willing servant (again: the Madness) to the Kishin -Kami almost her victim and the one who ultimately saved her-; so _**what**_ the hell were they doing manning a freaking grilled corn rounds' kiosk for a school festival?!

**Zo**: #65 - Eel

Sure, it sounded painful, but there was hardly any other way to describe it; being kissed by Medusa felt like being zapped by electric eels.

**CC**: #66 - Eel

Kami -thank Death- is far more open-minded than her ex-husband, so when Medusa sets the plate of fried eel in front of her nervously, the praise of: "This is fantastic, Medusa! You should cook things like this more often!" she smiles -with a slight but noticeable blush- and comments, "I'm glad **_you_** like it, when Stein tried the recipe, Spirit fainted." and is infinitely vindicated when her life partner digs in with a shrug and muttered: "Wuss, more for me, then!"

**Zo**: #67 - Duty

It was her duty to support the other and it's why she smothers the cry of protest that's begging to be heard as her partner rises, the witch's solemn yet determined expression already burnt into her mind when the door creaks on its hinges before clicking shut, leaving nobody to hear the distraught scream of: "Come back, Medusa!" that echoes through an empty house.

**CC**: #68 - Duty

Medusa scowls at the two leaned against each other so they wouldn't fall over in their obnoxious laughter -damn them!- while she's covered in plumes of dust and swaths of cobwebs; it's not like it was her fault Kami and Spirit were both allergic to dust, how **_dare_** they make fun of her after forcing dusting-duty on her?!

**Zo**: #69 - Pull

Kami's eyes seem to glitter as Medusa pulls her closer, breath mingling momentarily before she's twirled by the tips of her fingers; on and on, they danced like the world would end, entangled in love's embrace.

**CC**: #70 - Pull

"Ow! Dammit, Kami, that **_hurts_**!" The golden blonde screams at the painful tug, "Well if you would stop squirming- honestly, you didn't make a peep when I tattooed you but you're whining over me brushing your hair..." the Witch glared over her shoulder, "When you were tattooing me you didn- Ah! Dammit, **_stop pulling!_**"

**Zo**: #71 - Flirt

Kami wanted to crawl into a hole and die, because who in their right mind would use a line like, "Do you have sunburn, or are you always this hot?" to **_flirt, _**when it's **_snowing_**- but she feels a little better, even blushes, when Medusa retorts with something just as cheesy: "No, I'm actually pretty frigid most of the time... but I'm sure you can melt my heart of ice with your sunny smile."

**CC**: #72 - Flirt

At first she did it just to make Stein and Spirit upset -her first clue should have been that Stein didn't seem to care much- but the more she flirted with Kami, her best friend, the more she did it just to see that cute blush spread across her cheeks, and the less she cared about Stein at all let alone his thoughts on the situation- let the stitched man have the annoying redhead, but Kami was Medusa's.

**Zo**: #73 - Call

She's shouting her name from the train's window as it begins pulling out of the station, calling persistently over the loud whistle and damned wind and bustle of insignificant people; all because visiting Maka without Medusa suddenly seems like the stupidest idea in the world.

**CC**: #74 - Call

"M-Medusa? What...? It's four in the morning, why are you calling me? Better yet, why aren't you in bed with me? You went out for that ice cream craving at one." Medusa let out a grunt of pain, "Oh, **_so sorry_ **to bother you. I just thought you mi-ah!-ght like to know I'm bringing your demon spa-ahh! Dammit, Spirit, you pussy,**_ I'm_** the one in labor! Quit sniveling- where was I? Ah, right, bringing your demon spawn into the world and- Kami? Are you there?" as a matter of fact, she wasn't: too busy throwing on clothes and dashing out of the house for the hospital.

**Zo**: #75 - Noise

The shrill noise was deafening, and she had to resort to plugging her ears as she yelled: "Call off Crona! For Death's sake, Medusa, don't experiment his powers **_here_**!"

**CC**: #76 - Noise

It's a shrieking, screaming, **_piercing_** howl that assaults her eardrums and forces her to lash out; Kami bolting upright next to her in bed and looking around at the deafening crash before spotting the reason and flopping back down, "Dammit, Medusa, that's the fourth alarm clock this week!" but the Witch merely smirks into her pillow, "Dun care. Stop getting such noisy ones an' I'll stop breakin' 'em." she peeks open her golden orbs just enough to see her girlfriend sweatdrop at her.

**Zo**: #77 - Bell

Spirit and Stein turned to each other in disturbing synchronicity, grinning in a way that would no doubt make little children cry, and the sounds of the two bickering women hushed immediately when Spirit yelled, "I can hear the bells already!" and Stein accompanied the shout with one of his own: "Let's have joint-weddings!"

**CC**: #78 - Bell

Medusa twitched in agitation, determined to slaughter her girlfriend; Kami's twisted sense of humor in installing a service bell on the Nurse's station was**_ pure evil_** and- "Dammit, Blackstar, if you don't stop ringing that bell I'm going to rip it off the counter and shove it down your throat and give you a **_real_** reason to be stuck in the infirmary!" Kami was going to **_pay_**...

**Zo**: #79 - Pigeon

"Coo-coo~" Medusa imitated the bird that had decided to perch on her shoulder, and Kami just couldn't turn away the opportunity to make a snarky comment: "I know you are, no need to announce it, dear."

**CC**: #80 - Pigeon

Medusa leaned back against the wall, completely at ease and filing her nails, as Kami shouted at her to get rid of the 'Rats with wings', flapping her arms at the (empty, illusion-filled) air and Medusa merely hummed, "Vengeance, my sweet, is sweet. Just accept it, love: some days you're the pigeon-" ohh, lovely shriek "-and some days you're the statue." and **_some_ **days you were the grown woman terrified of said birds with a vindictive girlfriend whom you'd pissed off.

**Zo**: #81 - Armor

The few chinks in her armor, the barely noticeable cracks, suddenly became the least of her worries in the presence of that woman; and since Medusa bothered to guard **_her_ **weaknesses, she supposed it was only right to shield the witch's with everything she had.

**CC**: #82 - Armor

She'd been rather offended at first when Kami had signed her up for the job (she was a **_Witch_** of the highest order, this was **_below_** her), but couldn't stop a smile; this was **_fun_**: who knew charming suits of armor for the DWMA's Halloween Night of Horrors would be so- "Aaaagh!" **_satisfying_**?

**Zo**: #83 - Life

"You know, Medusa? Life is simple; everyone just insists on making it complicated..." she tells the woman one day as they lay sprawled on the grass, trying to decipher the shapes of the clouds, and the witch rolls onto her side to stare at Kami, making the former Meister's face burst with color when she says: "Have you been reading those quote books again? Because you're getting into some really deep, meaningful philosophical mumbo-jumbo over there, and it kind of makes me want to grind you into the ground."

**CC**: #84 - Life

Medusa stared up at the sky as her vision faded, barely registering the shadowed form that knelt next to her, "Medusa Serpent Gorgon, don't you dare die on me! Maka won, love, and Crona's safe, and so are the boys- our stupid, fool-headed men, so don't you dare leave me alone! You promised, remember? And if you don't, I'll give you a reason: Medusa, love of my life; marry me! Make a life with me, don't leave!" the golden blonde reached up to touch Kami's cheek, loving that voice, the sound of the words, and found new will to live: to have a life with the one she loved; a new life for all of them.

**Zo**: #85 - Volcano

As Medusa runs ahead -**_barefoot_ **on **_rocks_**, for Death's sake!- Kami can only follow, gulping when she looks down from the frighteningly high chunk of rock and hopes she doesn't plummet to her death; who in the_** hell** _thought it would be fun to hike up a volcano?

**CC**: #86 - Volcano

Really, Medusa thought, watching the fool cringe before the awful might of the infuriated Meister, Kami's temper was like a volcano: taking a long time to build up enough to be noticeable, but deadly when it erupted... and absolutely sizzling **_hot_**.

**Zo**: #87 - Nurse

When Medusa tells her she's going to be the new nurse at Shibusen, Kami can only beg the witch not to let anything slip about their relationship to Maka: "My poor daughter isn't ready for that kind of trauma yet! God only knows what Spirit's done to her throughout the years..."

**CC**: #88 - Nurse

It wasn't something she typically enjoyed; what with the insufferable students (Blackstar, for instance), annoying co-workers (Stein and Spirit), happy-go-lucky boss (did Shinigami-sama take **_nothing_** seriously?) and all the less-than-pleasant ills she had to cure- but it was always worth it when she got to see the grateful look on Kami's face as she took care of the fevered woman, and it was times like these that made Medusa **_really_** care about being a nurse.

**Zo**: #89 - Hollow

Her shrieks were liable to send the neighbors running to check if a murder was taking place, but Kami found that she couldn't do much else when Medusa shoved a handful of slimy pumpkin guts and seeds down the back of her shirt after they'd been scooped out of the jack o'lantern: "Give me that spoon right now, Medusa! Or so help me god, I **_will_ **stuff that whole pile of goo down your throat!"

**CC**: #90 - Hollow

One of the things Medusa regretted the most (though Kami told her she shouldn't because it wasn't really **_her_**) was what she'd done to their little boy: hurting Crona and forcing him into that dark, hollow place in his own soul; but time, and love, she had learned, healed all wounds; and she noted with an overflowing heart that Crona didn't even flinch as she pulled him close and hugged him, congratulating him on his relationship as she met Kami's eyes over their son's head, "It's a rule in our family, loveling: every single one of our line needs an insane blonde of their own."

**Zo**: #91 - Salt

They were**_ never_ **taking a trip to the ocean again, or at least not swimming; her skin was itching intensely and was as dry as the desert surrounding Death City due to the saltiness of the water -and it didn't help that Medusa wouldn't stop griping about the sunburn she'd gotten.

**CC**: #92 - Salt

Medusa growled as she curled up in pain on the sidewalk nursing her injured skull, dammit, she was going to **_kill_** Kami; **_Medusa_** (as per their agreement on chore-distribution) had shoveled the walk, but her scatterbrained fiancé had forgotten to freaking salt the drive, too busy having fun ice-skating about in her boots- the bitch.

**Zo**: #93 - Jade

Those hostile jade eyes are the last thing she sees before Maka's cape flourishes in the air behind her and she strolls out the door with all the grace of Kami herself, but there's no elegance in the way Kami collapses in Medusa's arms when her body crumbles at the words, "I hate you."

**CC**: #94 - Jade

Medusa, being a Witch, had seen more than her share of amazing colors and hues: the deepest blues of the oceans, the brightest yellow of the sun, the incandescent pink of a perfectly executed spell; **_but_** despite all those beautiful, near-supernaturally gorgeous colors, her absolute favorite was the impenetrable, flawless jade green of Kami's eyes.

**Zo**: #95 - Rain

The best part about crying skies is when the clothes will begin to stick to Medusa's skin and Kami watches it cling, silently waiting for the opportunity to steal that legendary kiss.

**CC**: #96 - Rain

Most people didn't like the rain: the dreariness, the humidity, the puddles; Medusa didn't understand them at all, she loved the rain: the clean scent, the freshness in the air after a storm, even (though she'd never admit it) the hope and joy that came from seeing a rainbow when the storm had past; but what she loved about it the **_most_** was the cleansing ability the rain possessed, to wash away all that came before and give fresh starts and new chances- if there was something Medusa could appreciate after everything she and her loved ones had been through, it was second chances.

**Zo**: #97 - Smoke

"Hey, Medusa?" Kami finally gets up the nerve to ask one day, and her lover hums absently, nearly choking on the very air she's just breathed when the next question hits her: "Did Stein taste like an ash-tray?"

**CC**: #98 - Smoke

Medusa sighed and closed her book, setting it aside as she stood; she thought she'd been **_done_** with the stink of smoke when she and Stein broke up- not so, now she just had a different _**flavor** _of smoke: Kami's attempts at cooking as opposed to her ex's cigarettes.

**Zo**: #99 - Gown

Although she felt her own dress was -in a word- **_pretty_**, it didn't even come close to how utterly breathtaking, how **_angelic_** Medusa appeared in her gown; and to think, only a few more minutes and Kami would be bridging the gap between them forever, just by walking down that isle in front of her.

**CC**: #100 - Gown

Medusa had listened to Kami crying over not getting to be there when Maka chose hers ("I missed one of the most important moments of my daughter's life..."), listened to her cry when she didn't let her see her own when it was bought ("No fair, you got to see mine! Or, well, the fabric, anyway... the point still stands!"), and again just that morning when she held fast to that resolve ("No way, Kami, you can wait a few more hours~"); but now, as she walked down the aisle, Maka as flower girl and Crona being ring-bearer, the awe and love she saw in her soon-to-be wife's eyes as she caught sight of Medusa's wedding gown made it all worth while as she stepped up next to the other blonde with a smile and the Kami discretely wiped away a tear, ready to start the rest of their lives- together.

**Zo**: #101 - Half

Kami might be yin, and it could be said that Medusa her yang; her other half; and Kami thanks the heavens she doesn't have to search any longer.

**CC**: #102 - Half

In the end it was so much simpler than the way people tried to complicate it as: despite Medusa being a Witch to Kami's Meister, despite them both being women, despite them being mothers, despite all the drama with Spirit and Stein and Maka and Crona; it all boiled down to the simplest of things: Kami was her love, her life, her lover, her wife- her **_soul_**; Kami was her other half, and it was as simple as that.


End file.
